No es una historia común
by LanaMorrison
Summary: Regina está maldita por culpa de Cora. Emma llega a Storybrooke ocho años después huyendo de su pasado. Quizá el ser buena no sea una opción cuando la alcaldesa reclama tu atención.
1. Chapter 1

**He decidido empezar con esta historia. Espero que me dejéis comentarios sobre qué os parece y si debo continuarla. La actualizaré los fines de semana ya que debido a las clases no tendré mucho tiempo.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En la fría noche todo estaba tranquilo en las calles de Storybrooke, todo el mundo estaba en su casa resguardado, salvo el sheriff del pueblo que patrullaba las calles en el coche.

Pero en la gran y majestuosa casa blanca de la alcaldesa nada estaba en calma. Su hija, una joven de cabellos largos y negros, bella y hasta esa noche, de carácter tranquilo, osaba en levantarle la voz. Cora no iba a permitírselo de ninguna manera.

-Ya basta Regina!- con un giro de muñeca hizo aparecer una copa en su mano y lentamente se acercó a la joven que la miraba extrañada

Su madre nunca había tenido una palabra amable con ella si no era por su interés. Desde muy pequeña la había obligado a estudiar protocolo, soñaba con casarla con algún hombre de negocios importante. Cora ansiaba el poder, el dinero y no descansaría hasta ver su sueño frustrado hacerse realidad aunque fuera a través de su hija.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta la joven confusa cuando su madre se lo ofrece

-Bébetelo Regina- ordenó su madre seriamente

No era ningún secreto en el pueblo que tanto la alcaldesa como su hija poseían magia, para ellos no era extraño, pero procuraban no encontrarse con la madre de la joven y hacer todo lo que les pidiera, o mas bien, ordenara. Regina, al contrario que su madre, siempre había usado su magia para ayudar a los demás, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, pues siempre había alguien que abría los ojos sorprendido y se sentía como un bicho raro. Aún esto, la gente del pueblo la tenía en gran estima.

-¿Qué es eso madre?- dijo algo asustada, no era la primera vez que Cora usaba la magia contra su hija

-Voy a acabar con este enamoramiento sin sentido- la encara -bébelo ahora! - dice acercando la copa a sus labios

Regina no podía creer lo que su madre iba a hacer, no iba a ceder, no quería, no podía -Nunca!- La joven sale de la casa corriendo

La morena con lágrimas en los ojos corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba enfadada y dolida con su madre, no iba a permitir que la alejaran de la única persona a la que había amado hasta ahora. Un par de minutos más tarde estaba ante la puerta de una pequeña cabaña de madera apartada en el medio del bosque. Golpea la puerta suavemente, sabía que la estaría esperando. Ese había sido su lugar durante muchos días, durante muchas noches y siempre la esperaba.

La puerta se abre dejando ver una tenue luz y una figura ante ella. Se lanza a sus brazos en un llanto amargo. La joven frente a ella la rodea de forma protectora después de cerrar la puerta. Acaricia la espalda de la morena.

-Estoy aquí…tranquila- dice dulcemente intentando calmarla. Sabía por qué lloraba, sabía que Cora tendría que ver con el sufrimiento de Regina, como siempre.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazadas de pie en medio de la cabaña, ella sabía que debía esperar a que la morena se relajase, que decidiera hablarle. La acunaba entre sus brazos lentamente. Poco a poco Regina había dejado de llorar, se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer que tan feliz la había hecho durante aquel mes, desde que se mudó al pueblo la había cautivado con su sonrisa. Carol, así se llama la mujer que le había robado cada latido de su corazón, había huido de su pasado. Ambas se encontraron en el muelle de Storybrooke en una noche en la que la luna brillaba mas que nunca. Desde esa noche habían compartido todo.

Levantó la cabeza mirándola y los ojos de aquella preciosa pelirroja se posaron en los suyos dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Ella lo sabe… -dice temblándole la voz aferrándose más a su cuerpo

-Tarde o temprano lo descubriría Regina, sabíamos que iba a pasar- Carol acaricia su mejilla limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas con el pulgar

La pelirroja se había sorprendido mucho cuando Regina le confesó que tanto ella como su madre poseían magia. Estuvieron dos días sin hablarse pues la morena quiso dejarla espacio, pero Carol contra todo pensamiento de la morena no se alejó de ella, amaba a Regina, no importaba nada más.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -dijo la joven morena asustada- quizá no debí venir… quizá me haya seguido…puede encontrarme y… -fue callada por Carol que cogiéndola de la cintura la había acercado a ella para besarla con todo el amor que sentía.

Justo en aquel instante, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Cora que las miraba furiosa, fuera de si. Se acercó a su hija, con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo que Regina empujada por una fuerza invisible, se hiciera a un lado atrapándola contra la pared. Carol miraba a la morena comprobando que estaba, intentó acercarse pero Cora se lo impidió poniéndose frente a ella.

-Nunca la tendrás, nunca más- dijo con un tono que estremeció a la pelirroja y un frío recorrió su cuerpo. La única luz que alumbraba el lugar comenzó a parpadear por la ira de la mujer. Acercó la mano al pecho de Carol y bruscamente tiró de su corazón arrancándolo del pecho de la joven pelirroja. Regina aterrorizaba gritaba y forcejeaba contra aquella fuerza que la retenía, intentaba usar su magia pero no podía mover las muñecas y sus sentidos no le respondían, lo que estaba viendo era horrible.

-Nunca dejaré de amarla, aquí o en otro lugar, mi corazón siempre será su corazón- dice con dificultad mirando fijamente a la mujer y luego posar la mirada en Regina que lloraba sin control.

Carol dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la morena mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla antes de que Cora aplastara su corazón. Regina quedó liberada y no tardó en correr hacia el cuerpo de la pelirroja tendido sobre la madera, la abrazó contra su pecho desolada.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Carol y Regina no era la misma. La gente se apartaba de su lado cuando caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke, nadie había vuelto a pedirle ayuda y mucho menos se atrevían a contradecirla en nada, es más, procuraban no tener que dirigirle la palabra. Desde la noche en la que Cora mató a la única persona a la que había amado, Regina cayó en un completo descontrol, los objetos de su casa no estaban a salvo pues en arrebatos de ira recordando lo sucedido, los lanzaba haciendo que se rompieran. Lo peor sucedió una tarde en la que mientras le servían un café en el único restaurante decente del pueblo, una nueva camarera, le tiró la taza sobre la ropa cosa que la enfureció y con un gesto de mano petrificó a la mujer. Hubiera arrancado su corazón, pero una niña se encontraba sentada en la barra y decidió que con convertirla en piedra, sería suficiente.

Cora, por su parte estaba satisfecha al ver a su hija así, siempre había deseado que fuera más como ella, que mostrara su verdadero ser, que la gente la temiera, así nadie se aprovecharía de ella.

Regina una mañana, bajó de la habitación hecha una furia, sus pesadillas no cesaban y cada vez le hacían mas daño. Se sienta en una de las sillas de la isleta de la cocina mientras su madre no le quita ojo. La morena aprieta los puños casi clavando las uñas en sus manos.

-Haz que pare- dice sin mirar a Cora a la que pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en la cara.

Se dirigieron al sótano de la casa donde Cora guardaba todos sus objetos y libros mágicos. Estuvo largo rato mezclando ingredientes de los que Regina no perdía detalle, una vez hubo terminado, la mujer se giró ofreciéndole un cáliz plateado con un rubí en forma de corazón incrustado. La morena lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Qué me hará? -pregunta la joven

-Dejarás de sentir amor , tu corazón se volverá frío, y si alguien, alguna vez empieza a enamorarte de nuevo, no harás si no arrancarle el corazón- dice mirándola

Regina bebe lentamente sintiendo luego un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la hace encogerse soltando el cáliz que cuando cayó hizo que el rubí se partiera en dos. Cora sonreía sintiéndose vencedora, su hija la obedecería. Lo que no vio venir fue la daga que la joven morena había escondido entre sus ropas y la clavaba en su pecho.

-Lo siento madre…me has convertido en esto -dijo casi sin mostrar alguna emoción en su cara.

* * *

La noche había llegado mientras los gritos en la casa habían subido de tono. La puerta se abre dejando paso a una mujer devastada con una pequeña maleta en la mano, las lágrimas aún bajaban por su mejilla y la rabia seguía quemando su cuerpo. Como puede abre el coche y mete la maleta en el asiento trasero, a sus espaldas escucha una voz que intenta disuadirla pero ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de mirar hasta que siente una mano agarrándola.

-Emma, espera por favor- la mujer hizo que se girara, al verla llorar se acercó intentando besarla

Emma furiosa se separó propinándole una fuerte bofetada -¿cómo te atreves Kate?! Después de tirártela ¿vienes a besarme?! -dice viendo tras la espalda de Kate a la mujer con la cual le había engañado

Sin detener más su inminente partida sube al coche y arranca alejándose de la casa. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Qué sería ahora de ella? Poco le importaba la verdad, sólo quería alejarse, alejarse todo lo que pudiera de aquello que había destrozado su corazón.

Al cabo de un par de horas conduciendo sin rumbo concreto, decide parar en un área de descanso. Baja del coche pesadamente después de coger la cartera y entra en la pequeña cafetería. No había mucha luz, cosa que la hizo dudar en un momento, pero no había comido nada desde la tarde y sus miedo infantiles e historias de película no la iban a echar para atrás. No había mucha gente, de hecho, sólo un par de hombres que parecían conversar. Uno de ellos vestía un traje bastante caro, o eso parecía, y el otro iba todo de negro, incluso su pelo era negro como el carbón. Se sienta en una mesa al lado de las ventanas y mira hacia la barra dónde una mujer limpiaba los pocos platos del fregadero.

-¿Desea algo señorita? -Pregunta la señora, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de acercarse o al menos mirarla.

Alza una ceja ante esa falta de educación, pero no tenía ánimo de si quiera lanzar un reproche. ¿Cómo alguien que ve pasar a tanta gente a lo largo del día puede ser tan mal educada? Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá eso le había llevado a ser tan borde, de cualquier modo contestó amablemente. -Un chocolate con canela y un trozo de bizcocho por favor-

La mujer dejó de fregar y se metió a la cocina. Ella se levantó y fue al baño, mirándose al espejo se dio cuenta que ni si quiera se había limpiado las mejillas. Abrió el grifo y con agua fría se humedeció la cara esperando que ese frío redujera el hinchazón de sus parpados. Recordó todo lo sucedido.

Emma llegaba de la compra cuando escuchó unos extraños sonidos. La rubia no trabajaba, estaba en paro, pero era algo de lo que Kate le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, ella las mantendría. Cuando subió las escaleras hasta la habitación la encontró en la cama con otra mujer. Kate había intentado explicarse, pero ¿qué explicación lógica se puede dar cuando encuentras a quien amas con otra persona en la cama?. Cogiendo un poco de aire volvió a su asiento donde ya tenía todo servido.

Se tomó su tiempo, la verdad que tanto el chocolate como el bizcocho estaban deliciosos. Mientras intentaba concentrarse sólo en aquel esponjoso dulce, la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres llamó ligeramente su atención, después de todo no había nadie más en aquel lugar y podía oírse todo.

-Parece un lugar acogedor- decía uno de ellos mientras el otro pasaba unas fotos en su teléfono.

-Lo es… bueno, más o menos… -ante la mirada confusa del otro prosiguió -es un lugar pequeño, los habitantes son encantadores hasta que te cruzas con ella…- dijo con tono casi melancólico

-¿Ella? -preguntó ante el mutismo del hombre.

-La alcaldesa…esa mujer es el diablo en persona -Baja un poco el tono de voz- …todo el mundo la teme… si estás allí es mejor pasar desapercibido… o estar de paso… dicen incluso que es bruja… y no me extrañaría

Provoca la carcajada del otro joven que lo mira incrédulo -y ¿te crees eso?-

-Si hubieras visto todo lo que yo presencié allí… -con la mirada pérdida se levanta después de dejar algunas monedas, no quería seguir la conversación. -Hasta luego

-Espera! ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?- pregunta curioso girándose hacia el otro que se marchaba.

-No quieras saberlo, es mejor no acercarse amigo -coge abrigo, igual de elegante que el traje y se lo pone

-Por eso mismo…si lo sé no me acercaré- dice para sonsacarle el nombre de aquel lugar

-Storybrooke -el joven sale dejando al otro en la barra con una sonrisa de lado, probablemente pensando que el otro estaba loco.

-Cóbrame preciosidad- la mujer cogió su dinero rodando los ojos y le dio la vuelta -buenas noches

-Buenas noches Killian- dijo la señora, sin duda se conocían.

Ella había escuchado todo, fue una conversación extraña, pero no le dio más importancia, seguramente estaban demasiado borrachos para saber lo que decían o quizá locos. Sonrió un poco ante aquel pensamiento.

Al cabo de media hora más, estaba saliendo de aquella pequeña y oscura cafetería. Sube al coche, conduce un momento hasta la gasolinera que estaba a cincuenta metros y llena el depósito.

Tres pesadas horas conduciendo, estaba cansada, pero no pensaba detenerse, no en ese lugar. La autovía dio paso a una carretera con árboles altos a ambos lados, no había farolas, sólo las luces de su viejo escarabajo amarillo le mantenían dentro del asfalto.

Las horas fueron pasando y la luz del sol estaba dejándose ver entre las hojas de los árboles cuando a lo lejos ve un cartel alumbrado por una farola aún encendida que parpadeaba.

-Sto…ry…brooke- dijo reduciendo la velocidad para poder leerlo.

Era el lugar del que aquellos hombres habían hablado, dudó un momento pero encogiéndose de hombros siguió entrando en el pueblo, después de todo las palabras de unos hombres trastornados por el alcohol no la iban a asustar, era estúpido creer en esas cosas y estaba demasiado cansada y hambrienta para dar la vuelta, seguro que encontraba una cafetería más acogedora que la de la estación. Luego dormiría en su coche, no tenía dinero para pagarse una habitación, ni siquiera en un hostal de mala muerte.

-Y si una bruja o el diablo me espera y quiere matarme… ¿será con una maldición, querrá mi alma a cambio de algo? -Dice en voz alta para después reírse. Sigue el camino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aquí estoy de vuelta. Como ya he dicho, sólo puedo actualizar los fines de semana. Espero que os siga gustando y que comentéis (eso me anima a seguir escribiendo) :)**

 **Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, sin embargo esta historia si.**

* * *

 **(Una forastera)**

La tenue luz de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas comenzaron a despertar a Regina que dormía plácidamente. Habían pasado ocho años desde la muerte de Cora. La morena había adoptado a un bebé con la ayuda de su mejor aliado en el pueblo, el señor Gold, así se hacía llamar aquel hombre que chantajeaba a todo el mundo con tal de conseguir todo lo que quería. Él consiguió arreglar los papeles para que Regina pudiera adoptar a un precioso niño de tan sólo un año de vida en ese momento.

Henry, así es como lo llamó en memoria de su padre asesinado años atrás por Cora, había devuelto algo de calidez a su corazón, pero sólo cuando estaban a solas. Fuera de las paredes de su casa, la mujer seguía siendo hostil con todo el que se le cruzaba. Nuevamente las personas que vivían en Storybrooke se enfrentaban a una alcaldesa sin piedad, alguno incluso, echaba de menos a Cora, pues Regina podía ser incluso más cruel. El pueblo había perdido la poca vida que tenía cuando Cora murió. La gente pocas veces sonreía, y si lo hacían, no era en presencia de la morena.

El pequeño, de ahora nueve años, se había despertado muy contento, pues hoy tenía todo el día para estar con su madre, era domingo y Regina ese día, no trabajaba. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la gran habitación del fondo, lentamente abrió la puerta y vio que su madre se movía un poco. Sonrió divertido y fue corriendo hasta tirarse sobre ella despacio haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos de par en par y mirara al niño muy seria.

\- Henry! ¿Qué te tengo dicho?- se incorpora cogiendo al pequeño por los hombros que baja la mirada apenado

\- Lo siento… es que… pensé- fue interrumpido por ella

\- No pensaste nada, te he dicho muchas veces que no entres en la habitación sin permiso!- dice demasiado dura cosa de la que se percata cuando el joven sorbe la nariz comenzando a llorar

\- Per..dón- iba a levantarse cuando Regina lo acerca abrazándole, no podía ver a Henry llorar

\- Cariño, sólo quiero que obedezcas- relaja el tono de sus palabras y acaricia la cabeza del pequeño

Henry se había convertido en su debilidad, le sobreprotegía y era muy estricta para que no dejara de estudiar y no se centrara en otra cosa que no fueran los libros. Lo mimaba todo lo que era capaz. No quería cometer los errores de su madre, aunque en cierto modo, no era muy distinta a ella. No permitía que nadie se acercara a él, no quería que le envenenaran la cabeza con lo que pensaban de ella, no quería que la odiase. El pequeño sabía que su madre poseía magia, la había sorprendido una vez en el sótano lanzando una bola de fuego hacia un espejo que se rompió con el impacto. Sabía que su madre era odiada por muchos, pero el creía que debajo de todo esa ira, su madre era buena persona. Tan pequeño y tan inocente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

Sorbiéndose la nariz mira a los ojos de su madre -Como es tu día libre… podríamos ir al parque y… a comer a Granny's- dijo esto último con recelo. Sabía que Regina odiaba ese restaurante. La dueña era una señora muy cariñosa a los ojos de Henry, pero la morena la odiaba. Abuelita, así se hacía llamar, había intentado proteger al pequeño en muchas ocasiones de la ira de Regina, pero cuando la morena se percató estuvo a punto de arrancarle el corazón, si no llega a ser por Ruby, su nieta, y el pequeño Henry, lo habría hecho. Pero era el mejor sitio de Storybrooke para comer.

Regina apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al escucharle pero intentando controlarse le dedico una pequeña sonrisa -Está bien, pero antes ve a darte una ducha mientras te preparo el desayuno-

Henry dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre contento porque aceptara, salió de la habitación y fue corriendo a la suya para darse aquella ducha y bajar a tomar uno de los desayunos especiales que Regina siempre le preparaba los domingos.

* * *

Había detenido su escarabajo frente a una cafetería donde una joven morena con unos mechones rojos colocaba un cartel en que se informaba de que estaba abierto. El lugar contaba con una pequeña terraza y los cristales estaban adornados con unas letras luminosas, algo viejas, en la que se leía "Café". Parecía acogedor. La joven entró de nuevo en la cafetería refunfuñando cuando escuchó a una mujer llamarla.

Emma miró su cartera suspirando al ver sólo un billete que esperaba que le alcanzara para el desayuno. Podría gastárselo en otra cosa, pero sus tripas casi gritaban pidiendo comida. Baja del coche y sube un par de escalones que dan acceso a la cafetería, entra. Cierra los ojos un momento disfrutando el olor de café y dulces recién hechos que una mujer de pelo blanco colocaba en la barra.

\- ¿Deseas tomar algo?- dice tras ella de forma divertida la joven morena que había visto colocando el cartel

Se sobresalta un poco y se gira sonriendo algo sonrojada -Si, un chocolate con nata y canela y un par de tostadas, por favor-

La chica asiente sonriendo y la invita a sentarse en una mesa, pero Emma prefiere hacerlo en la barra. Se queda mirando a la joven de mechas rojas, vestía de una forma bastante provocativa para estar sirviendo en una cafetería. Una camisa blanca con botones rojos desabrochada dejando ver su escote, metida por dentro de una "súper" minifalda roja y un pequeño delantal blanco sobre esta, era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Sonriendo un poco al mirar sus piernas lleva su atención a la carta, la cual coge para mirar los precios de lo que había ordenado. Abre mucho los ojos Mierda piensa viendo que no le llegaría con el dinero que le quedaba. Cogiendo aire y algo avergonzada llama a la joven que le había atendido.

\- Perdona…que sea sólo el chocolate…- intenta ocultar su vergüenza

La joven entra en la cocina para avisar a su abuela - Sólo quiere el chocolate- sonríe de lado -creo que no tiene suficiente dinero abuela-

La mujer se inclina un poco hacia atrás viendo a la rubia ojear el lugar y sonríe -Vaya, una forastera, creo que a la alcaldesa no le gustará eso-

\- Quizá sólo esté de paso

\- No lo creo- dice colocando dos tostadas en un plato y untando sobre estas mantequilla y mermelada

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dice la joven mirándola confusa

\- Tengo un presentimiento- le da el plato a su nieta junto con el chocolate -llévaselo, dile que la invitamos y ofrécele una habitación y no hagas más preguntas

La joven obedece rodando los ojos, su abuela y sus presentimientos… Siempre acertaba. Fue la primera en darse cuenta de las miradas entre Regina y Carol, y fue la primera en decirle que Regina era la que había matado a Cora. ¿Qué nuevo presentimiento tenía en mente esa mujer? Camina hasta Emma y pone el plato y el chocolate frente a ella lo que hace que la rubia levante la mirada asombrada.

\- Perdona yo no… sólo tomaré el chocolate

\- Lo siento, pero no acepto un no, mi abuela lo ha preparado con cariño y quiere invitarla- dice sonriendo tendiéndole la mano a la rubia -Mi nombre es Ruby

\- Emma- responde estrechando su mano suavemente aún sorprendida por esa invitación -me siento abrumada… no debería aceptarlo-

\- Pues acéptalo o me veré ofendida- dice la mujer saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja para servir a los tres hombres que había entrado. Dos parecían conocerse pero el tercero decidió por sentarse sólo en una esquina del lugar.

\- Gracias señora…- sonríe amablemente y Ruby se ríe, sabía que a su abuela no le gustaba que le dijeran señora

\- No hay por qué darlas querida y no me llames señora por favor! Aquí todos me llaman Abuelita, ahora come, que estás en los huesos- sigue su camino

\- Y bien Emma, ¿estás huyendo de algo o de alguien?- se inclina un poco sobre la barra curiosa

\- Digamos que… las cosas nunca salen como una espera- bebe un poco del chocolate algo incómoda por la pregunta, no quería hablar de eso

\- Bien, pues has venido al lugar indicado, Storybrooke es el perfecto y aburrido lugar para huir- le sonríe - disponemos de habitaciones, así que, cuando termines, puedes acomodarte y descansar

Emma la mira aún mas sorprendida, ¿por qué estaban siendo tan amables con una desconocida? - Gracias, pero eso si que no puedo aceptarlo, no tengo con que pagaros- traga al verse descubierta

\- Ya lo sé- ríe haciendo que Emma alce una ceja -Tranquila, no me estoy metiendo contigo, sólo que no importa, mi abuela se encargará de que pagues de alguna manera, quizá puedas ayudar a recoger cuando cerremos-

La joven de mechas rojas deja a Emma con la palabra en la boca cuando la reclaman de una mesa. ¿Realmente iba a quedarse? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? No tenía donde ir, no le quedaba dinero, y aunque le resultara extraña tanta amabilidad iba a aceptar. Se concentra en aquel delicioso desayuno

El hombre de tez oscura que se sentaba sólo al fondo de la cafetería no perdió detalle de la conversación. Disimulaba con un periódico entre sus manos. Él siempre vestía con traje de color negro o gris oscuro, un sombrero y una gabardina. Era la mano derecha de la alcaldesa, quien le llevaba todos los cotilleos y su perro faldero; y por eso no era muy bien recibido en ningún lugar del pueblo. Cuando la plática entre las dos mujeres terminó, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y salió del lugar con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Sabía hacía donde debía dirigirse y lo que pasaría cuando ella se enterase.

* * *

\- Despacio mi amor- dice la morena viendo como su hijo engulle el desayuno. Da un sorbo de su café lentamente. Le encantaba ese sabor intenso.

-Pwedon- dice el joven con la boca llena sonriendo luego.

\- Henry! Traga primero la comida- no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, la cara de su hijo era adorable. Coge una servilleta y cubriendo el dedo índice se acerca y le limpia la boca. El timbre de la gran casa empieza a sonar repetidas veces. Con gesto malhumorado deja la servilleta y se levanta. - Ahora vengo tesoro

Cuando abre, el hombre que la esperaba se queda mirándola, escaneándola con sus ojos. Regina ya no tenía el pelo largo, caía hasta sus hombros. Siempre se ponía unos vestidos ajustados que eran la delicia para la mente calenturienta del hombre.

\- ¿Sidney?- dice arqueando una ceja al ver como la observa

\- Disculpe- vuelve en si -traigo información que, estoy seguro, que será de su interés

Regina rueda los ojos - Es mi día libre, no quiero saber nada, quiero estar con Henry- hace ademán de cerrar cuando el pie de Sidney se interpone entre la puerta y el marco

\- Le aseguro, señora alcaldesa, que querrá escuchar lo que tengo que decirle- Regina finalmente intrigada, cede y abre la puerta invitándole a pasar con un gesto de su mano haciéndose a un lado.

\- Ve a mi despacho- dice seria antes de mirar a Henry - cariño, termina y ve a lavarte los dientes, en cuanto termine de hablar con Sidney, nos iremos al parque- el niño le sonríe a lo que corresponde ella antes de entrar - Siéntate- le dice mientras cierra la puerta. Aunque el hombre debía tratarla de usted, Regina no mostraba ese "respeto" por él.

Sidney deja su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, se quita el sombrero y se sienta con el entre sus manos - Esta mañana ha llegado una forastera-

La morena alza una ceja sentándose frente a él al otro lado del escritorio. - Está de paso ¿verdad?- se cruza de piernas

\- Lo estaba- carraspea sabiendo que eso no le gustaría a la alcaldesa

\- ¿Cómo dices?!- aprieta la mandíbula. Nadie se quedaba en el pueblo nunca, la gente no solía ser tan amable como para que una persona quisiera quedarse.

\- La chica, no tenía para pagarse el desayuno y Ruby y la encantadora de su abuela, le han ofrecido una habitación-

\- ¿Cómo?! Es que esas mujeres ¿no tienen otro cometido en esta vida que molestarme?- Suspira intentando calmarse - No me gustan los extraños, ya lo sabes, así que averigua lo que puedas de ella y haz que se vaya lo antes posible

\- Lo sé, aunque no parece que pueda ser un peligro para nadie- ríe divertido pero la morena lo corta enseguida

\- No importa! No quiero a nadie nuevo en mi pueblo, no quiero que las personas del exterior entren

\- Pensaré en algo, aunque no sería un problema para ti, Regina- Ella lo mira furiosa - perdone, para usted- se corrige rápidamente.

\- No lo sería, pero no quiero comprobarlo, no ahora que Henry empieza a confiar más en mi. Esa mujer debe irse- sentencia dando por terminada la conversación.

Regina intentaba controlar su mal genio delante de su hijo. Henry odiaba ver a su madre arrancándole el corazón a alguien, la había pillado mas de una vez y ella siempre se excusaba en que eran malas personas. La morena se cuidaba mucho de hacer todo eso en la noche o cuando el chico estaba en la escuela. Demasiada gente en ese pueblo que debía pagar. La única compañía que tenía Regina era Henry y sus "ligues" que sólo duraban unas horas. Demasiado dolor, demasiada culpa, demasiado rencor, demasiado miedo…Y esa dichosa maldición.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un capítulo más, casi se me pasa el fin de semana y no actualizo... pero con los carnavales y que estoy algo malita me costó ponerme a escribir. Aún así aquí os dejo un trocito más. Espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios :)**

* * *

-Mamá! Mamá mira! – Regina estaba intentando leer un libro pero Henry reclamaba su atención cada poco. Levanta la vista una vez mas – he ganado! Soy el más fuerte de los caballeros!

Regina ríe por lo que dice – Y el más guapo – Se levanta acercándose a él y deja un suave beso en su cabecita - ¿tienes hambre? – Henry asiente. Recogen las cosas y caminan en dirección a Granny's. La morena tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

* * *

Emma había aceptado la habitación y aunque la abuelita no quería nada a cambio, cosa que le extrañó, insistió en ayudar con las mesas o lo que hiciera falta. Ruby aún no entendía por qué su abuela era tan amable con la rubia, pero decidió no preguntar más por el momento, además Emma le caía muy bien, y si también ayudaba, era menos trabajo para ella.

\- Emma, puedes limpiar aquella mesa ¿por favor? – pide amablemente la abuelita mientras iba hacia otra de las mesas a atender un pedido.

\- Si, claro – Emma se apresura con una balleta

Tras la rubia la puerta de la cafetería se abre empujada suavemente por las manos de Henry. El ambiente se calma tanto que hace que Emma se gire para ver lo que pasa. Regina camina con paso decidido hacia una mesa seguida por Henry.

\- Mejor ve a la cocina, necesito que vigiles la lasaña cariño – Dice la abuelita acercándose a Emma quitándole la balleta y casi empujandola para que entrara.

\- Pe…pero –Entra casi tropezándose ¿por qué había cambiado de opinión cuando entró esa mujer con el muchacho?. Y que mujer… Emma se fijó en como caminaba, en su ropa, un vestido ajustado, una americana y unos zapatos de tacón, sin duda debía ser alguién importante.

Regina y Henry se sientan. A la alcaldesa no se le había pasado desapercibida la presencia de Emma y como la abuelita la ordenó entrar.

\- ¿Qué desean? – dijo Ruby sacando de su delantal una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. No le hacía ninguna gracia atender a Regina.

\- Hola Ruby –Dijo animadamente Henry

\- Hola campeón – le revuelve el pelo sonriendo cuando se da cuenta de que Regina la mira enarcando una ceja. Deja de sonreir inmediatamente y espera a que ordenen

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa doble y… patatas y un batido de chocolate – dice el pequeño sin mirar la carta, pues siempre pedía lo mismo.

\- Yo quiero una ensalada mixta y un zumo de frambuesa – Regina cierra la carta y se la entrega de mala manera a Ruby – Preferiría que nos atendiera su nueva camarera

Ruby se queda congelada por un momento – Ella no es camarera, sólo está para echar una mano –Dice viendo como Regina la mira fijamente, sabe que da igual lo que le diga. Suspira resignada – Como diga usted…

La joven entra en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos, pega la nota con el pedido sobre la encimera.

\- Quiere conocer a Emma –le dice a su abuela

\- ¿Quién quiere conocerme? – dice la rubia acercándose a ellas

\- La señora alcaldesa –dice la señora mirándola

Emma abre mucho los ojos, aquella mujer era la alcaldesa, ¿cómo no había caído en ello? La gente casi dejó de hablar cuando entró, se notaba que le tenían respeto, o que la temían mas bien. Los recuerdos de la conversación que mantuvieron los dos hombres en aquel area de descanso vinieron a su cabeza, la supuesta bruja estaba alli. Tenía que reconocer que lejos de asustarla, la intrigaba mucho, ¿qué es lo que hacía a esa mujer tan temida? Ella no se creía que fuera una bruja. Ríe ante ese pensamiento provocando las miradas confusas de las otras dos mujeres en la cocina.

\- Bueno, puedo servirla – Coge los platos

\- Cariño –La abuelita coge su brazo delicadamente- Has de saber que la señora alcaldesa tiene mal genio, no la mires a los ojos y no digas una palabra que pueda tomarse mal

\- Mejor no hables, todo le parece mal –Interrumpe Ruby recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de su abuela – Auuch! Es la verdad – dice encogiendose de hombros.

Emma ríe un poco y sale de la cocina. No poder mirarle a los ojos, tener cuidado con lo que dice ¿quién se creía esa mujer? La rubia no estaba dispuesta a eso, ella no era de esa ciudad, no era su alcaldesa. Se acerca a la mesa donde ve como el pequeño juega con una servilleta, impaciente seguramente, por que le llevaran la comida. Regina, sin embargo, permanecía seria sin quitarle ojo a Henry. Coloca con cuidado los platos.

\- Gracias –Dice el pequeño con una sonrisa a la que Emma responde también.

\- Ahora traigo sus bebidas – dice antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la barra donde Ruby prepara los vasos – ni siquiera un gracias –bufa provocando la risa de la joven

\- No esperes que sea amable –dice colocándole los vasos sobre la bandeja.

Emma se gira y camina hacia la mesa, Regina viendola de reojo mueve la mano que tiene sobre sus piernas haciendo que la rubia se desequilibrara acabando en el suelo y los vasos cayeran manchando a la alcaldesa. Ruby al ver lo que acababa de pasar sale de detrás de la barra acercándose a la rubia.

-Emma ¿estás bien? –la ayuda a levantarse

\- Incompetente! – dice Regina levantándose llevando las manos a su vestido sacudiéndolo aunque de poco le iba a servir. Todos en el lugar las miran sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

\- Estoy bien –le dice a Ruby agradeciendole con una sonrisa la ayuda para levantarse – disculpeme… no sé que ha podido pasar… -dice mirando a la morena

\- Lo que ha pasado es que es una patosa que no sabe hacer nada –dice acercándose amenazante- espero que la eches después de esto –dice mirando a Ruby

\- No vamos a despedirla porque haya "tropezado" – dice esto ultimo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos mirando a Regina que sabe muy bien lo que quiere decir – quizá la señora alcaldesa debería disculparse – Emma la mira extrañada por lo que acaba de decir

\- Quizá deba cubrir tu boca con un bozal – dice Regina alzando una mano justo cuando la abuelita se pone delante.

\- Discúlpela señora Mills – mira a su nieta – no querías decir eso, ¿verdad cariño?

\- Pues es exactamente lo que quer…-su abuela endurece el gesto haciendo suspirar a su nieta –No, no quería, discúlpeme – Coge a Emma del brazo- Vamos dentro…

Emma no entendía nada, esa conversación entre las tres había sido muy extraña, y ¿qué quiso insinuar Ruby con que Regina debía disculparse? Todo había sido un accidente ¿verdad?

Regina sale del lugar después de escuchar una nueva disculpa por parte de la abuelita. Henry la sigue cabizbajo. Caminan hasta la casa con paso rápido, cuando entran el joven sube corriendo a su habitación dando un portazo cuando entra.

\- ¿Henry? – la morena sube tras él, entra en la habitación y se acerca. Él estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta abrazado a un cojín – Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? –dice sentándose a su lado y acariciando su pelo. Henry se aparta rápidamente de su caricia

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –dice sin mirarla

\- No sé a qué te refieres tesoro –dice sin dejar de mirarle sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir

\- Tu lo hiciste – la mira con los ojos llorosos- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿qué hizo esa mujer? No la conoces de nada! Siempre haces lo mismo cuando llega alguien nuevo al pueblo

Regina aprieta la mandibula, en realidad tenía razón, no conocía de nada a esa mujer, pero debía hacerlo. No quería extraños, no quería que descubrieran lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, no quería que Henry corriera ningún peligro.

\- Sabes que no me gustan los extraños Henry, ellos no comprenderían la vida en este pueblo, es mejor así, que se vayan cuanto antes – dice acercando la mano para acariciar su brazo

\- Eso es mentira! – se separa nuevamente- nunca les das la oportunidad, quizá si lo entiendan, siempre asustas a todo el mundo! Por eso estás sola –dice sin mirarla

Regina se queda parada, se levanta no pudiendo aguantar mas – cámbiate de ropa, no vas a salir de la habitación hasta la hora de cenar – se acerca a la puerta y lo mira antes de salir y cerrar. Esas palabras le habían hecho daño. Su hijo tenía razón, sabía que él también estaba sólo, aunque se tenían los dos, ninguno tenía amigos, alguién con quien hablar y Henry se lo reprochaba cuando tenía oportunidad.

Baja hasta el salón y se sirve una copa de vino. Aquella nueva forastera se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos. Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe malvada. Iba a entretenerse un poco con ella, después de todo, hacía algunos días que su cama estaba vacía y después… después podría librarse de Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, no es muy largo pero espero que os guste y espero poder subir mañana otro trocito. Quería agradecer a 15marday por sus comentarios, me gusta que la historia te esté enganchando y espero que siga siendo así ^^**

 **No olvidéis comentar!**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenece pero esta historia si.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de acompañar a Henry hasta el autobús del colegio, caminó con paso firme hasta la posada de la abuelita donde sabía que se hospedaba Emma. Se había arreglado un poco, un vestido rojo ajustado, una chaqueta de cuero negro, sus inseparables tacones de aguja y los labios pintados de rojo. Entró viendo a Ruby en el mostrador de la recepción mirando el registro.

\- ¿En qué habitación se queda la extraña? – dice acercándose a la morena

\- Buenos días alcaldesa – dice la joven alzando la vista con una sonrisa fingida- que placer que nos haga una visita

\- Déjate de tonterías –la corta- dime la habitación

\- Disculpe… pero no voy a permitir que moleste a nuestros clientes –iba a darse la vuelta cuando algo se lo impidió

\- Escúchame bien –decía la alcaldesa con una mano en alto haciendo, con su magia, que Ruby no pudiera moverse- vas a decirme la habitación si no quieres que aplaste tu bonito cuello –dice apretando la mano haciendo que el cuello de la morena también se estreche

Ruby se intentaba resistir pero Regina cada vez apretaba mas, señaló con una mano temblorosa el libro de registro donde estaba escrito el nombre de Emma y el número de habitación. La alcaldesa satisfecha soltó a la joven que cayó al suelo tosiendo.

\- Emms Swan… -Sonríe malvada- Buena chica Ruby, la próxima vez no seré tan buena contigo –camina hasta las escaleras.

En la habitación, Emma se había despertado hacía un par de horas, había intentado dormirse de nuevo pero le era imposible, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

Emma había trabajado como investigadora privada, en uno de sus casos, logró salvar a la hija de un importante ejecutivo de una peligrosa mafia. Ambas se habían hecho muy amigas, pero la rubia empezó a verla con otros ojos. Kate era muy atractiva, pelirroja, de pelo largo y ondulado, con un cuerpo de escándalo, asi que, reunió valor y una noche la invitó a cenar dispuesta a declararse. Pero eso no hizo falta, pues Kate la sorprendió con un hermoso y dulce beso justo antes del postre. Desde ese día ambas habían empezado una historia sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Pero, no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz. Emma había dejado su trabajo por petición de Kate, decía que era demasiado peligroso y que no quería llegar un día a casa y recibir una llamada que le confirmara lo peor. Mientras la rubia buscaba otro trabajo se ocupaba con las tareas de la casa mientras Kate trabajaba en los negocios de su padre. Los días fueron pasando y Emma ya no miraba ofertas de trabajo, se dedicaba exclusivamente a la casa y a atender a su pelirroja.

Un día, entró en la casa y cuando dejó las bolsas oyó unas risas en el cuarto de arriba, lentamente subió las escaleras. Su cabeza ya se imaginaba lo que vería tras la puerta. Abrió la puerta y vio a su pelirroja sobre otra mujer rubia, besando sus pechos mientras con otra mano estimulaba su centro, en ese momento Emma gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla. Esa noche decidió irse sin escuchar las vagas excusas de Kate. Esa noche se dio cuenta realmente de que se había alejado mucho de la persona que solía ser, fuerte, decidida y no una simple ama de casa sin nada mas que hacer que atender a su pareja, la cual seguramente no era la primera vez que le ponía los cuernos.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y viendo que no lograría dormir mas, la rubia se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y comenzó a hacer abdominales y planchas, el ejercicio siempre conseguía relajarla. Comenzó a sudar y sus brazos temblaban pero seguía con los ejercicios hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación. Resoplando se incorporó del suelo y se acercó a abrir quedándose helada con quien se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Señorita Swan –Regina sonríe de lado- ¿la molesto?

\- Sinceramente… si –dice seria- estaba haciendo ejercicio – no iba a ser muy educada después de lo que había pasado el día anterior

\- Ya veo –responde alzando una ceja viendo como una gota de sudor se desliza por el cuello de la rubia lo que hace que Regina deba apretar la mandíbula- sólo le robaré un par de minutos –entra en la habitación sin ser invitada ante la atónita mirada de Emma

\- Perdóneme, pero no la he invitado a entrar –dice girándose

\- No necesito su invitación –toma asiento en la cama desecha- cierre la puerta- ordena

Emma suspira y hace lo que le dice, coge una goma de la mesita de noche y se ata el pelo, se pone frente a Regina manteniendo cierta distancia.

\- Ya veo que carece de modales entonces –posa las manos en las caderas

\- No sé por qué sigue aquí, debería marcharse –cambia de tema- este no es lugar para usted

\- ¿Ah no? – sonríe negando- y ¿por qué no es lugar para mi? ¿acaso me conoce?

\- No tengo intención en conocerla –se cruza de piernas mirandola de arriba abajo descaradamente- No de la forma que usted querría –dice divertida

\- ¿Disculpe? –dice Emma algo confusa por sus palabras, mira sus piernas que quedan algo mas descubiertas cuando las cruza haciendo que su vestido se suba un poco-

\- Señorita Swan –se levanta, vió como la rubia había mirado sus piernas- marchese antes de que me obligue a echarla

Emma se echa a reír ante las palabras de la morena - ¿usted echarme a mi? Podrá ser la alcaldesa, pero vivímos en un país libre

\- Eso es lo que piensa… -se acerca más a ella- este pueblo, mi pueblo –remarca- no es como otro lugar, aquí –se acerca más casi juntando sus frentes- yo tengo el poder sobre todo –dice con un tono que hace que la sangre de la rubia casi se hiele

\- No sobre mi –dice enfrentándola, no iba a dejarse amedrentar

\- No…-inclina la cabeza mientras lleva un dedo al cuello de la rubia deslizándolo lentamente hasta su escote- aún no… -sonríe mirándola fijamente antes de separarse e ir hacia la puerta mientras Emma permanecía inmóvil- es el último aviso que le doy señorita Swan –sale de la habitación

Emma parpadea un par de veces, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Regina estaba provocándola?. Y sus ojos… realmente había visto algo en sus ojos, tan oscuros… que reconocía haberla asustado. Pero por otro lado, quería saber más de esa mujer, por qué se comportaba así, por qué todo el mundo parecía temerla, por qué la había amenazado de esa forma tan…sensual, si, sensual… igual que toda ella, sus piernas, ese vestido rojo en el que la rubia se había fijado y como le marcaba el culo, sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento. Negó con la cabeza apartando eso.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la ducha. Estaba dispuesta a seguir allí, por orgullo y por curiosidad, nadie la esperaba ya, nada la retenía en otro lugar…pero no podía seguir viviendo de prestado en aquel hostal, debía buscar un trabajo en ese pueblo.

Una vez se hubo vestido con unos jeans, una camiseta de manga corta y su chaqueta roja de cuero bajó a la recepción donde vió a Ruby bebiendo con algo de dificultad un vaso de agua.

\- Buenos días Ruby –Le entrega la llave con una sonrisa

\- Buenos…días… -Deja el vaso- veo que la señorita Mills no le ha incomodado

\- No le he dado el gusto –sonríe orgullosa- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes, digamos…que la alcaldesa no ha tenido un buen despertar –se encoge de hombros- almenos no para tratar conmigo –alza una ceja- pero si contigo –dice de forma divertida

\- ¿Cómo? –frunce el ceño- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Oh nada nada –ríe- ¿vas a algún lado?

\- Pues… quería encontrar algún lugar donde trabajar, agradezco la hospitalidad de tu abuela y tu… pero no puedo seguir así

\- Oh ¿vas a quedarte entonces? –dice con algo de brillo en sus ojos

\- Si –asiente y sonríe

\- Bueno, sabes que puedes echar una mano en la cafetería

\- Lo sé, pero no estoy hecha para eso Ruby…

\- Y, ¿de qué has trabajado? –pregunta curiosa-

\- Investigadora

\- Vaya… -sonríe- creo que deberías ir a ver a Graham, es el Sheriff del pueblo

\- Lo haré –se inclina sobre la recepción y le da un beso en la mejilla a la morena- Gracias Ruby –sale del hostal

Ruby se había quedado algo nerviosa, había enviado a Emma a ver a Graham, la única persona que seguía viva después de acostarse con Regina. Él era un chico muy guapo, de pelo rubio oscuro, un cuerpo perfecto a los ojos de Ruby y muy amable hasta que Regina se cruzó en su vida. Ella había arrancado su corazón y lo controlaba, lo utilizaba para sus caprichos en el pueblo y a cambio del silencio de él y su desahogo, también en la cama. Ruby sabía que a Regina lo único que le interesaba de Graham era el tener controlado al sheriff, todos sabían la inclinación sexual de la alcaldesa. Pero si su abuela tenía razón, Emma debía empezar por algún sitio y Ruby le daría el primer empujón.

\- Espero que tengas razón abuela…

* * *

Regina salió satisfecha de su encuentro con Emma, pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo, y también sabía que eso no iba a hacerla irse. Vió como había mirado sus piernas, la morena seguía teniendo ese poder de atracción. El siguiente paso era esperar, jugar con su presa un poco más y cuando menos lo esperase, volvería a visitarla, lograría meterla en su cama y después de utilizarla para saciar su hambre de sexo, arrancaría su corazón sin ninguna piedad. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa maldición, era casi un ritual lo que practicaba con sus víctimas, y aunque siempre corrían por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas, había logrado reponerse rápidamente con los años.

Emma baja de su escarabajo amarillo y entra en la comisaría donde ve a un hombre sentado tras un escritorio.

\- Hola, ¿Graham? –pregunta tendiéndole la mano

Él se levanta rápidamente mirándola de arriba abajo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Soy Emma Swan –retira la mano al ver que él no la saluda de igual modo- estoy buscando algún trabajo que vaya conmigo, y Ruby me ha sugerido que me acerque hasta aquí

\- Se quien eres… -Se coloca la pistola que había dejado sobre la mesa en la cartuchera- Asi que Ruby… -suspira- me temo que no puedo ayudarte –pasa a su lado yendo hasta otro escritorio en medio de la comisaría – la señora alcaldesa no estaría de acuerdo

\- Ya veo… tu también estás bajo su control ¿verdad? –dice algo molesta- esperaba que el sheriff mostrara algo más de autoridad

\- Yo… no estoy bajo su control –le dice intentando parecer convincente

\- Ya veo… -la rubia se da la vuelta dispuesta a salir

Graham se queda mirándola, esa mujer… tenía algo especial, además de ser muy guapa, desprendía luz.

\- Espera! –La alcanza justo antes de que salga- tienes… ¿tienes alguna experiencia atrapando a los malos? –sonríe un poco

Emma sonrió y le siguió de nuevo dentro. Le había contado parte de sus trabajos dejando al hombre realmente sorprendido.

\- De acuerdo… jugandome mi puesto… -saca de un cajón una placa- serás mi ayudante encubierta… la alcaldesa no puede enterarse

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene ser la ayudante del sheriff si tengo que estar escondida? – alza una ceja cogiendo la placa

\- Será como si siguieras trabajando de investigadora, no es para tanto Emma –inclina la cabeza mirándola como si fuera un cachorrito- no quiero tener problemas con Regina

\- De acuerdo –dice resignada riéndose un poco al ver su cara- La has llamado Regina… nadie lo hace

\- Bueno –se pone serio- conozco a la alcaldesa desde hace tiempo… es todo –carraspea- tengo que organizar unos papeles, ve a hacer patrulla por el pueblo, si sucede algo te avisaré… o me avisas

\- De acuerdo –resignada hace lo que le ordena y sale de la comisaría

Estaba algo más animada después de haber conseguido ese trabajo, también estaba preocupada por Graham, parecía un chico muy agradable y no quería que tuviera problemas con Regina.

A lo lejos, la alcaldesa vió como Emma salia de la comisaría, frunció el ceño ¿qué hacía ella allí?. Aparcó su mercedes a un lado, bajó del coche y caminó hasta entrar en la comisaría donde vió al sheriff de pie sujetando unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué hacía ella aquí Graham? –dijo tras él muy seria

\- Regina –dejó los papeles en la mesa y se giró para mirarla- Sólo… sólo había venido a preguntar por… un taller para su coche

\- ¿De verdad? –enarcó una ceja acercándose, vió como el hombre se ponía nervioso- Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras cariño…-acaricia su torso sobre la camiseta- dime la verdad

\- Es la verdad –carraspea y coge su mano-

\- Sabes que puedo averiguar si me mientes… -sigue mirándole fijamente

\- Ha venido a por trabajo –dijo rindiéndose, sería peor si se lo ocultaba, de poco le había servido decirle a Emma que lo llevara en secreto

\- Y tu… se lo has dado –dice afirmando

Graham asiente lentamente. La mirada de la morena se endurece y le suelta una bofetada.

\- Sabes que no me gustan los extraños! –hace un gesto con su mano haciendo que unas enredaderas aparezcan y aprisionen al sheriff contra una pared- si el sheriff hace lo que le plazca la gente comenzará a perder el respeto por mi! –aprieta las enredaderas en torno al cuello de él.

\- Na…nadie… lo sabe… -dice con dificultad intentando soltarse- Regina…por favor…le… le he dicho que lo mantenga en secreto… a…así…. Podré tenerla controlada… y tu..tu también… -dice intentando librarse

Regina alza una ceja, podría tenerla controlada en todo momento. Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro, afloja el agarre lentamente soltando a Graham y se acerca a él.

\- Bien pensado cariño –enreda una mano en su pelo- has hecho un buen trabajo –le besa suavemente

Graham le tenía miedo, mucho miedo a Regina, se había inventado esa excusa para librarse. Le preocupaba Emma pero más su vida. Y realmente ese beso de Regina le otorgaba más que el ayudar a la rubia. Así era él… cualquier cosa por su alcaldesa… después de todo era el más fiel de los perros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :) como no puedo dormir os dejo un pequeño capítulo. El fin de semana volveré a actualizar. Espero que comentéis ya que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y que disfrutéis de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si.**

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Emma entraba por la puerta de la comisaría. Estaba en Granny's cenando cuando Graham le mandó un mensaje al móvil. De mala gana dejó sobre la barra el sándwich y el zumo que se había pedido. Ni siquiera había cogido el coche para ir pues la comisaría estaba a tres calles de allí.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –dice la rubia una vez que hubo entrado acercándose al hombre que estaba sentado tras su escritorio

\- Emma, menos mal que has llegado –Se pone de pie- tienes que ir a la casa de la alcaldesa

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que no debe saber que trabajo contigo? –dice confundida- ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Verás –se coloca su pistola en la funda- al parecer han entrado en su casa, yo debo ir tras los ladrones, tu acércate hasta allí a comprobar que todo está en orden ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, claro…

Emma salió con Graham, se despidieron en la puerta y la rubia fue hasta su coche para conducir hasta la casa de la alcaldesa. Todo eso le resultaba muy extraño. Regina no podía saber que era la ayudante del sheriff, pero él le había mandado a su casa porque alguien había entrado, sin embargo Graham parecía muy tranquilo cuando ella llegó. Y ¿cómo sabría él dónde estaban los ladrones si no hay mas policías en Storybrooke? Él sólo no podría cubrir una zona tan amplia y menos con ella yendo a casa de Regina.

Un par de minutos mas tarde Emma aparcaba frente a la gran casa blanca.

\- Vaya… parece más grande que cuando pasé con el coche ayer –saca su arma y una pequeña linterna. Atraviesa la valla del jardín y se acerca a la entrada principal, observa que la puerta está medio abierta y entra despacio procurando no hacer ruido.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras y Emma no encendió ninguna luz para no ser descubierta por algún posible ladrón que aún no se hubiera marchado y le estuviera tendiendo una trampa. Tras comprobar la planta baja subió por las escaleras girándose cada poco para ver si alguien subía tras ella. Según se acercaba a la segunda planta pudo oír unos ruidos. Cada vez eran más claros, era cómo si alguien estuviera removiendo cosas. Sujetó con más fuerza su pistola mientras se acercaba al dormitorio principal de donde provenían esos sonidos, empujó suavemente la puerta con una mano y entró.

\- Alto! –dijo con una voz fuerte

Pero para su sorpresa no vio a nadie. Emma estaba segura de haber oído esos ruidos y estaba segura de que provenían de esa habitación, encendió la luz, después de guardar la linterna, para ver bien y no se dio cuenta de que tras ella estaba una sonriente Regina.

\- Señorita Swan… -dijo con un tono que heló a Emma- puede guardar el arma…

La rubia se dio la vuelta lentamente guardando su pistola. Pudo ver como la alcaldesa sonreía de una forma malvada, pudo ver como se acercó a ella y como estirando una mano la introdujo en su pecho. Regina cogió su corazón y se lo arrancó.

\- Vaya… ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba –dice mirando el órgano que palpitaba en su mano

\- ¿Co…cómo? –Emma estaba perpleja, ¿había arrancado su corazón? ¿cómo? ¿por qué aún seguía de pie, respirando?

\- ¿Cómo? –Regina desvió la atención a ella- magia querida –se acerca a la rubia- me será de gran ayuda ¿sabe? –se muerde el labio mirándola de arriba abajo- aún no te mataré

¿Matarla? Ya debía estar muerta. Magia… Emma abrió mucho los ojos. De pronto recordó la historia que aquel extraño hombre había contado en el área de descanso. Después de todo ese pobre infeliz no estaba borracho, sólo estaba huyendo de ese lugar… de ella, Regina. Y ahora ella, por su curiosidad, por su estúpida curiosidad, estaba frente a esa…bruja, esa persona a la que todo el mundo en ese pueblo temía y sujetaba su corazón en su mano. ¿De qué forma querría que la ayudara?

\- Siéntese, y escúcheme atentamente señorita Swan –dijo la morena señalándole con la mano libre su cama

Emma no se movió, permaneció mirándola fijamente, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, vio como Regina apretaba su corazón ligeramente.

\- He dicho que se siente! –alzó la voz cambiando la sonrisa que había tenido durante todo este tiempo por un gesto serio

La ayudante de sheriff caminó con dificultad por el dolor que aún sentía hasta la cama donde se sentó. Justo en ese momento Regina aflojó su mano en el órgano de la rubia y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- Bien, vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras –dijo sentándose en un sillón frente a Emma- hará lo que yo diga si no quiere que reduzca su precioso corazoncito a polvo ¿entiende eso?

\- S-si… -Emma la miraba aún confusa intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando

\- Bien –sonríe echándose hacia atrás- una de las cosas que deberá hacer todos los días, será venir aquí, a las doce de la noche

\- ¿Cómo? ¿para qué? –vuelve a sentir ese dolor punzante en el pecho

\- No haga preguntas –dice la morena apretando de nuevo su corazón- hágalo y todo irá bien

\- De…de acuerdo…-cierra los ojos por el dolor- por favor…-dice casi en suplica para que se detenga

Regina afloja el agarre y ríe satisfecha. Se inclina hacia delante observando a la rubia algo más detenidamente.

\- Bien, pórtese bien, sea obediente y vivirá más –dice divertida. Emma abre los ojos dedicándole una dura mirada

\- Si va… a matarme, hágalo ya… -dice apretando los dientes

La morena vuelve a reírse enfureciendo a Emma que aprieta los puños.

\- No quiera que lo haga tan pronto señorita Swan, ¿ha entendido todo verdad? –Emma asiente tragando saliva- bien –la alcaldesa hace desaparecer su corazón en una pequeña nube de humo morado ante la atónita mirada de la rubia- ahora, márchese –se levanta seguida de Emma- le espero mañana a las doce, no se retrase, odio la impuntualidad

Emma asiente lentamente, camina para salir de la habitación.

\- Señorita Swan, venga aquí –dice de pronto Regina que estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio, Emma se da la vuelta y con algo de cautela se acerca. La morena sonríe ampliamente satisfecha- Vaya… aprende rápido –coge la barbilla de la rubia y la acerca a su rostro- así me gusta –roza su nariz con la de ella y la separa con algo de brusquedad- Buenas noches

La rubia sale de la casa confusa con todo lo que acababa de vivir, intentaba convencerse de que eso no era real, que sólo era un sueño. Pero no lo era, todo había pasado realmente. Esa historia que había escuchado, los habitantes de aquel lugar que evitaban mirar y hablar con la alcaldesa… todo encajaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando aquella mujer le acababa de arrancar el corazón? Y aún seguía con vida. ¿Qué pensaba hacer la morena con ella? Tenía miedo ¿lo tenía? En realidad no lo sabía. Condujo hasta el hostal y se metió en la cama sin desvestirse, sólo se quitó las botas y la cartuchera con el arma.

El sol había salido a las seis en punto, lo sabía porque no había podido conciliar casi el sueño después de todo lo ocurrido. Estaba con los ojos fijos en el techo de su habitación, no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Regina. Unos golpes en la puerta consiguen sacarla de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para abrir.

\- Buenos días Emma ¿se te pegaron las sábanas? –bromea Ruby ante ella

\- Buenos días… no… no he descansado muy bien esta noche –dice encogiéndose de hombros- ¿querías algo?

\- Oh vaya… -entrecierra los ojos dándose cuenta de sus ojeras- si… Graham ha dejado esto para ti hace un par de horas –le tiende un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad- al ver que no bajabas te lo traigo yo

\- ¿Graham? –su gesto cambia volviéndose más duro, lo coge de mala gana, va a cerrar absorta mirando el papel cuando se da cuenta de que no se ha despedido- perdona Ruby –dice mirándola- gracias… -sonríe un poco a lo que la morena con mechas rojas corresponde y cierra la puerta

Graham, le había tendido una trampa, él ayudó a Regina para que Emma fuera a su casa. Apretó la mandíbula pensando en lo que le había hecho, miró la nota entre sus manos y la desdobló. _"Estaré al medio día en el puerto, al lado de la lonja. Ven, debemos hablar"._ Oh claro que iban a hablar, iba a enterarse de quien era Emma Swan.

* * *

La abuelita salía de la cocina para atender la barra pues su nieta parecía estar en las nubes, llevaba toda la mañana así. Una vez hubo servido le dio un golpecito a la joven en el hombro.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? –Dice mirándola por encima de sus pequeñas y redondas gafas que caían un poco por su nariz

\- ¿Eh? –sale de sus pensamientos- Es… es Emma

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? –la mujer siente el agarre de su nieta que tira de ella a la cocina

\- Algo le sucede abuela…está cambiada

\- ¿Cambiada? –enarca una ceja- ¿Por qué dices eso? Es verdad que no ha bajado a desayunar y viendo el apetito que tiene esa muchacha es extraño pero…

\- Abuela, lo sé… puedo sentirlo –dice interrumpiéndola- he subido a darle una nota que Graham había dejado para ella, algo que me extrañó porque, aunque yo le dije que fuera a verle, me pareció raro que al segundo día de conocerse ya le deje una nota… y cuando me abrió la puerta… tenía unas ojeras… profundas, dijo que no había dormido y

\- Para para para! –dice moviendo las manos frente a ella- ¿Por qué le dijiste que fuera a verle a él?

\- Ella dijo que quería buscar un trabajo ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? –la mujer asiente- pues comentó que había trabajado como investigadora y le dije que fuera a verle… además pensé en… en lo que me dijiste –dice en un susurro- y pensé que sería buena idea empezar por ahí

\- ¿Cómo has pensado eso?! Ruby la has mandado al peor de sus perros falderos… si fuera Sidney… pero Graham… -dice preocupada- entonces… lo has…sentido –dice marcando esto último

\- Si abuela, mis sentidos no me traicionan… algo le pasa…algo malo…

\- Sea lo que sea… aún está aquí… no debemos intervenir más de lo necesario –suspira- ¿de acuerdo? –dice señalándola con el índice a lo que Ruby le responde asintiendo

* * *

Al mediodía Emma se encontraba en la lonja del puerto impaciente por ver a Graham y enfrentarle. A los pocos minutos el hombre llega en el coche de policía y con un gesto de cabeza le invita a subir a lo que ella se niega.

\- No me moveré de aquí, sal del coche para que pueda darte lo que te mereces

\- Luego podrás hacerlo –dice él serio- sube, debo enseñarte algo

Emma frunce el ceño pero su curiosidad una vez más es mas fuerte y sube en el asiento del copiloto, el sheriff arranca de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas?

\- Sé lo que ha hecho Regina… debes saber algo antes de que sea tarde

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? –se gira un poco en el asiento para verle mejor pero Graham no responde, se limita a conducir con la mirada fija en la carretera. Se dirigían hacia las afueras, hacia el cementerio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Un día más os dejo un capítulo nuevo. Gracias a quien me comenta y a quien no pero lee en la sombra jaja. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo.**

 **OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia por el contrario si.**

* * *

El coche del sherif se detiene frente a la entrada de una cripta, apaga el motor y con una mirada invita a Emma a salir del coche. La rubia observa que la puerta de aquel lugar estaba decorada con un corazón en el punto más alto y de el descendían una especie de enredaderas, todo tallado en la piedra. Graham miró hacia los lados comprobando que estaban solos y que nadie les había seguido, se acercó a la puerta y con algo de fuerza hizo que se abriera, sacó una linterna de su bolsillo trasero y la encendió para poder ver el interior. Los dos entraron, Emma miró el lugar, lo único que había allí dentro era un ataúd de piedra en el que estaba grabado una "H", frunció el ceño extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –dice sin quitar la vista del ataúd que el hombre estaba alumbrando

\- Ayúdame a moverlo –ordenó antes de sujetar la linterna entre sus labios y colocar las manos sobre la construcción de piedra

Emma obedeció y se colocó a su lado, empujaron haciendo bastante fuerza haciendo que el ataúd se deslizara por el suelo dejando ver unas escaleras debajo. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo, no se esperaba que debajo se encontraran unas escaleras. Graham volvió a coger la linterna con la mano y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

\- Sígueme –le hizo un gesto con su mano libre y la ayudante de sheriff le siguió, cuando llegaron abajo Emma pudo ver unas grandes cortinas al fondo y a la izquierda una habitación de la cual no pudo ver el interior por la poca luz- abre esas cortinas Emma

Ella se acercó a las grandes cortinas, eran granates con unos detalles en dorado, las cogió con ambas manos he hizo algo de fuerza pues eran bastante pesadas. Dejaron ver lo que ocultaban, una pared con lo que parecían unos cofres incrustados en ella, tenían un corazón cada uno de ellos, rojo, que parpadeaba cada poco.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –La rubia se gira hacia el sheriff-

\- Eso… son los recuerdos de la gente a la que Regina y su madre han matado –dice mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Cómo? –Abre mucho los ojos y vuelve la mirada a la pared separándose un poco

\- Cora, la madre de Regina, era una bruja…malvada, ella arrancaba el corazón de las personas y les obligaba a hacer todo lo que ella deseaba, una vez saciado sus deseos, reducía sus corazones a cenizas y los recuerdos de esas personas quedaban atrapados en estas cajas…

\- Entonces… Regina…

\- Exacto…-él asiente- ella sigue los pasos de su madre- Emma… has de saber que mi corazón pertenece a Regina

Emma se gira rápidamente cuando escucha el seguro del arma de Graham, él la estaba apuntando, pero su mano temblaba.

\- Me has traído aquí… para matarme…-Emma traga saliva comprendiendo todo

\- Lo siento… sólo… sólo cumplo los…deseos de Regina… -Dice con dificultad llevando su dedo índice hacia el gatillo

Pero antes de que pueda apretarlo la rubia se lanza a él cogiéndole de las muñecas y levantándolas sobre sus cabezas para evitar que le dispare. Ambos empiezan a forcejear.

\- Suéltame! –grita el hombre

Él haciendo fuerza consigue empotrar a Emma contra una pared, pero ella no suelta sus manos. La pistola ahora está entre ambos cuerpos, sus caras muestran el gran esfuerzo que están haciendo para poder ganar esa pelea. De repente se escucha un disparo y el silencio se hace presente en el lugar. Los ojos de Emma se abren mucho al igual que los del sheriff. Graham suelta la pistola y se desliza por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta caer al suelo, tenía un disparo en el abdomen. Emma rápidamente tira la pistola a un lado y se agacha a su lado.

\- Graham! –coge su cabeza con cuidado

\- Lo… siento… -dice con dificultad cerrando los ojos por el dolor- no tenía elección…

\- No… yo… yo lo siento… -coge una de sus manos- yo…

\- Tra…tranquila –traga con esfuerzo- esto… de…debía pasar… -tose y aprieta la mano de la rubia- tu…tu eres…importante…

Y dicho esto último Graham dejó de respirar. Emma lo miró fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso no, no debía haber pasado. ¿Cómo Regina podría querer algo así? Esa mujer el diablo en persona y Graham era una de sus marionetas, al igual que ella. La rubia aprieta la mandíbula comprendiendo que, si ella no obedecía… acabaría igual que Graham.

* * *

Henry entra en su casa y huele a lasaña, la lasaña que tanto le gustaba. Deja la mochila en el suelo, se quita el abrigo y la bufanda y corre a la cocina donde ve a Regina sacar del horno una bandeja de cristal con una de sus deliciosas lasañas.

\- Hola cariño –dice la morena mirándole con una sonrisa

\- Hola… -él sonríe un poco, aún estaba enfadado con su madre por lo que había pasado en La Abuelita

\- Te he preparado tu comida favorita –se quita los guantes con los que había cogido la ardiente bandeja y se acerca a besar la cabeza de su hijo- ve a lavarte las manos y comemos

El niño hizo lo que su madre le dijo, a los pocos minutos bajaba del baño con las manos limpias y tomaba asiento en la mesa donde Regina se sentaba después de haber servido un trozo en cada plato. A Henry esa mesa siempre le parecía demasiado grande para los dos, demasiado espacio desaprovechado, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de invitar a nadie para comer… o cenar… o simplemente hacer los deberes, todos temía u odiaban a la alcaldesa.

Coge el tenedor y come un pequeño trozo de aquella lasaña, se relame, pues una vez más su madre se había superado.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela? – Pregunta la morena llevándose un trozo a la boca

\- Bien –se encoge de hombros- como siempre…

\- ¿Aún sigues enfadado conmigo verdad? –Henry no responde y sigue comiendo. Regina suspira y se muerde el labio- ¿Sabes? He decidido… tratar mejor a la…forastera – Henry levanta la cabeza de su plato mirando a su madre que sonríe al haber llamado su atención-

\- ¿De verdad? –frunce el ceño-

\- De verdad –asiente cogiendo una de las manos del pequeño- he pensado en lo que me dijiste y… le daré una oportunidad

Henry se levanta de su silla y se acerca a su madre abrazándola, Regina sonríe acariciando el pelo de su pequeño. Eso era lo que ella deseaba, el amor de su hijo, aunque tuviera que mentirle para ello.

* * *

Una ambulancia se había llevado el cuerpo del sheriff después de una llamada anónima que la rubia hizo. Emma había decidido abandonar el lugar, se había escondido en el bosque hasta que la noche cayó en Storybrooke. Estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol cortado, miraba sus manos que aún temblaban recordando lo sucedido hacía unas horas. Su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en apenas tres días, el mundo que le rodeaba ahora mismo no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella creía normal. Jamás había creído en la magia, en las brujas… y ahora todo eso que se leían en los libros estaba ante ella, era víctima de una bruja, una bruja que no tenía ninguna buena intención y a la que todos temían.

No se había dado cuenta de que pasaba media hora de la media noche. De pronto un humo morado comenzó a rodearla, ella miraba hacia los lados sin comprender nada hasta que sin esperarlo se encontraba en una habitación… una habitación en la que ya había estado.

\- Señorita Swan… creí haberle dicho que viniera a media noche a mi casa

Regina estaba tras ella. Emma se gira rápidamente viendo a la morena enfundada en un vestido negro con un escote en pico y sus inseparables tacones de aguja.

\- Yo…

\- También le dije que no me gusta la impuntualidad –dice seria- Creía que un par de horas para superar la muerte de Graham sería suficiente, pero usted me sorprende, ¿tanto cariño le había tomado?

La rubia le mantuvo la mirada. Sabía que Regina quería aquello, que Emma matara al sheriff, pero no se esperaba que la morena estuviera al tanto de todos sus pasos.

\- Es usted un monstruo –dijo con ira contenida

Regina se carcajeo ante ella he hizo aparecer su corazón el cual no tardó en apretar haciendo que Emma se arrodillara ante ella a causa del dolor.

\- No es la primera persona que me dice eso –se acerca un poco a ella, se pone en cuclillas y coge su barbilla con una mano- ni será la última

Hace desaparecer su corazón en una nube de humo y lleva la mano libre hasta su pelo rubio enredándola en el. Emma la mira algo aliviada por el dolor que se hacía menos fuerte en su pecho pero también, con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mi? –dice casi en un susurro

\- Tu obediencia –se pone de pie tirando suavemente del pelo de Emma para que también se incorpore- Tu respeto –se acerca más a ella- tu cuerpo –susurra sobre sus labios

El cuerpo de Emma se estremeció ante aquel susurro. Estaba aterrada, sentía ira pero inexplicablemente, también sentía deseo hacia aquella mujer en ese momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cómo podía desear a una persona que poseía su corazón, que había provocado que matara a un hombre.

Pero todos sus pensamientos debían esperar pues Regina no quería esperar más. Cortó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambas y beso los labios de la rubia con una fuerza que Emma nunca había probado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! aquí estoy una vez más. MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS por los comentarios, me habéis animado mucho, de verdad :) Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, es algo corto, pero es que estoy teniendo muchos trabajos que entregar y casi no tengo tiempo esta semana. Aún así seguiré subiendo cada fin de semana. Espero que disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia SI.**

* * *

El beso de Regina casi robaba la respiración de Emma. La rubia intentó poner las manos en la cintura de la morena pero esta rápidamente se las cogió y separándose negó con su cabeza.

\- No me toques -dice muy seria antes de volver a juntar sus labios

Emma aunque estaba confundida obedece y sólo sigue el beso, sus lenguas bailaban en lo que a la sheriff le parecía una danza ardiente y mortal. La alcaldesa lleva sus manos al pelo de la rubia y las enreda allí, muerde el labio inferior de Emma y se separa nuevamente. Haciendo un poco de fuerza hacia abajo, obliga a la rubia a ponerse de rodillas mientras ella le dedica una mirada de soberbia. Regina se baja la cremallera de su vestido que estaba en uno de sus costados y lo deja caer. Emma no puede apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, estaba como hipnotizada. Su piel era algo mas oscura que la de ella, tenía un tono cálido que, por qué negarlo, le encantaba.

Regina sonríe satisfecha al ver como los ojos de la rubia recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Se sienta en la cama y le hace un gesto con el índice para que se acerque a ella.

\- Ven Swan -ordena con voz ronca

Emma obedece, ¿la había tuteado?, se acerca lentamente gateando, estaba segura de lo que iba a pedirle ahora, y su cuerpo lo deseaba y dejaba constancia de ello bajo sus pantalones. Regina separa las piernas lentamente y coge la barbilla de la rubia.

\- Enséñame qué sabes hacer -lame sus labios, suelta su barbilla y se echa hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos para no perderla de vista

Emma se coloca entre sus piernas y se queda mirando fijamente el tanga de encaje negro que tenía puesto la alcaldesa. No podía tocarla... no con las manos claro. Se muerde el labio y apoyándose sobre el borde de la cama coge entre sus dientes el borde de aquella fina prenda y echándose hacia atrás tira de ella para bajarla por las piernas de la morena lo suficiente para poder acabar de quitárselo con las manos sin tocar su piel. Mira su sexo y se relame inconscientemente lo que provoca una pequeña risa por parte de la alcaldesa. Emma vuelve a apoyarse sobre el borde de la cama y acerca su lengua al centro de Regina con algo de precaución hasta que ve como la morena echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar un suave gemido lo que hace que una corriente recorra su cuerpo completamente y se excite aún más. Comienza a jugar con el punto más sensible de Regina con más ansia saboreandola y Dios... que bien sabia pensó.

\- Uhm... sigue...

Sorprendiendo a la rubia, Regina enreda una mano en su pelo y la acerca más a ella, no quería que se separara por nada, y tenía que reconocer que Emma lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Se muerde el labio con fuerza cuando la sheriff succiona su centro y recorre su sexo completamente y luego vuelve a centrarse justo donde estaba.

Emma estaba completamente perdida en aquel lugar, tan húmedo, tan a su merced, tan delicioso...Y los gemidos de la morena sólo la hacían enloquecer más. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué esa mujer la tenía así después de todo?. Ve como la alcaldesa, con su mano libre, coge una de sus manos y la lleva a su pecho.

\- Más rápido Swan... -gime moviendo sus caderas más rápido

Emma aunque sorprendida de nuevo, masajea su pecho guiada por la morena que mantiene la mano sobre la suya. No puede dejar de mirar lo que provocaba en ella mientras aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas con su lengua. De pronto las uñas de Regina se clavan en su cabeza manteniéndola en ese lugar y siente como tiembla entre su boca. La morena llega al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido en el que a Emma le parece oír su nombre. La rubia no se separa de donde está ralentizando los movimientos de la lengua hasta que siente como Regina la aparta sin miramientos y se levanta.

\- Lárgate! -con un movimiento de mano envía a la rubia fuera de la casa.

Emma se levanta del suelo pues apareció en la calle aún de rodillas y se queda mirando la enorme casa blanca. Se relame los labios y camina hasta el hostal con la cabeza aún en casa de la alcaldesa.

Regina por su parte estaba apoyada sobre la bañera de su cuarto de baño mirando como se llenaba. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrirle? ¿Qué es lo que había sentido? Nada, no era nada, se decía mientras sus manos apretaban el mármol blanco. Cierra el grifo y se quita el sujetador terminando de desnudarse y se sumerge en el agua caliente. Le gustaba el agua muy caliente, casi hasta el punto de que quemaba su piel. Suspira mirando el techo y juega con un anillo que siempre llevaba puesto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Se lo quita y lo mira, se lo acerca a los labios y deja un beso sobre el dorado metal. Regina se echa hacia atrás cerrando los ojos volviendo a poner el anillo en su lugar.

* * *

\- Para la princesa más hermosa -Sonríe la pelirroja

\- Carol...

Se encontraban en el bosque, sentadas sobre una manta que reposaba sobre la hierba frente a la cabaña que era su refugio en medio de la noche. Regina miraba la preciosa caja azul marino entre las manos de la mujer que tantos suspiros le estaba robando. La tomó entre sus manos y sacó el anillo que allí reposaba.

\- ¿Por qué? -la mira

\- ¿Por qué no? -la pelirroja sonríe cogiéndole el anillo y colocándoselo en su dedo anular- Me estás devolviendo la felicidad Regina, algo que creía perdido para mi...

La morena no dijo nada más, no podía, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de felicidad y sus palabras se habían perdido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar a su corazón y lanzarse a los brazos y a los labios de Carol.

* * *

La rubia entra en la habitación del hostal de Granny y se cambia de ropa poniéndose una fina camiseta de tirantes solamente. Se deja caer sobre la cama sin ni siquiera retirar las sábanas y se queda mirando el techo. Aún no se creía lo que había pasado esa noche. Pasó del odio a la pasión en un instante, ¿cómo fue eso posible?. Aún sentía... Emma frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no encontraba claros sus sentimientos es como... como si estuviera dejando de sentir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Un día mas os dejo un capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir con esta historia. Espero que os siga gustando, y si no es así, hacermelo saber para poder realizar cambios!**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES DE ONCE UPON A TIME NO.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente era fría, oscura, las nubes amenazaban con descargar sobre Storybrooke. Casi no había gente por las calles, y las pocas personas que esa mañana habían salido estaban en la cafetería de la Abuelita o de camino a su trabajo.

Emma salía del hostal colocándose la placa sobre el cinturón de su pantalón. No había dormido mucho, pero no estaba cansada. En su cabeza, las imágenes de la noche anterior no dejaban de aparecer una y otra vez, aquellas manos que se aferraban a ella para que no se separase, lo deliciosa que le había resultado Regina, el calor que había sentido y que estaba volviendo a sentir recordándolo. Niega intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Camina hasta el coche cuando se ve envuelta por una nube de humo. Aparece en el hall de la casa de la alcaldesa.

\- Buenos días señorita Swan –dice Regina frente a ella

Otra vez con ropa ajustada, maldice la rubia, esa ropa no ayudaba nada a alejar las imágenes de la noche anterior de su cabeza. Regina vestía un traje de dos piezas, una falda de tuvo gris, una camisa blanca y un blazer de el mismo color que la falda. Y sus labios… esos labios rojos como el fuego.

\- ¿Sabe que existen los teléfonos? –dice guardando las llaves del coche que aún tenía en la mano

\- Eso tarda más que mi magia –dice seria- necesito que acompañe a Henry hasta el autobús del colegio

\- ¿Ahora también soy su niñera particular? –dice molesta. Regina hace aparecer su corazón- de acuerdo…de acuerdo –se apresura a decir

\- Eso está mejor –lo hace desaparecer- Henry! Hora de irse cariño! –alza la voz llamando al chico- luego quiero que venga, no se entretenga

\- De acuerdo –suspira

Henry baja con su mochila y sonríe al ver a Emma, aquella mujer le había caído bien la primera vez que la vio. Aunque su madre no se lo dijera, había sido a causa de sus palabras que la alcaldesa se había acercado a la rubia. Su madre podría tener una amiga si se esforzaba, eso era lo que él pensaba.

\- Hola Emma –le extiende la mano para saludarla

\- Hola Henry –le revuelve el pelo lo que provoca la risa del pequeño- ¿nos vamos?

\- Si, estoy listo! –le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla y sale de la casa

\- Señorita Swan –llama la atención de Emma antes de que salga haciendo que esta se gire- recuerde que debe volver luego sin demora

\- Si… -dice pesadamente y sale de la casa

Emma se sorprende cuando Henry le coge la mano para caminar, pero no dice nada, no le importaba mucho la verdad. Por lo que la rubia había podido observar, el pequeño no se parecía en nada a Regina, todo el mundo le sonreía y le trataba con cariño cuando se cruzaban con él.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo? –pregunta el niño sacando a la sheriff de sus pensamientos

\- Pues… no lo sé la verdad –todo dependía de cuando Regina dejara libre su corazón, en ese instante, se alejaría de Storybrooke- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Estaría bien que te quedaras… así mi madre podría tener una amiga –la mira- ¿tu eres su amiga?

La pregunta toma a Emma por sorpresa. Amiga… no era, no era nada de hecho, sólo un simple trozo de carne para Regina. Pero no le diría eso al niño, quizá él no estuviera al tanto de todo lo que su madre era capaz de hacer.

\- Bueno… es pronto para decir algo así chico… -intenta decir lo más amable posible

\- Pero, ¿podrías serlo verdad? Yo sé que ella necesita a alguien con quien hablar –dice con la voz apagada- y conmigo no puede hablarlo todo, además… eres la primera persona a la que después de tirarle algo encima no ha matado… -dice como si nada ante la atónita mirada de la rubia

\- Tu…tu sabes…

\- Si, mi madre tiene magia… y ha matado a gente y creo… creo que ella ha matado a Graham también… -baja la mirada- Ella piensa que yo no sé que mata a las personas, que no sé lo que hace cuando se va al cementerio o al sótano de la casa… cree que sólo sé que aleja a las personas porque después de que su novia muriera no quiere a nadie cerca… pero yo lo sé Emma… -clava la mirada en la rubia- Y estoy seguro de que tu puedes cambiar eso…

Emma tiene que pararse para asimilar todo lo que le había dicho Henry, era demasiada información en poco tiempo. Regina no había matado a Graham… bueno si, pero Emma había sido la mano ejecutora de aquello. ¿Regina se comportaba así porque su novia murió? ¿Regina había estado enamorada alguna vez?

\- ¿Emma? –Henry tiraba un poco de su mano- voy a llegar tarde si te quedas quieta

\- Perdona chico –sigue caminando junto a él- Yo… no sé si pueda hacer eso que dices Henry –el pequeño se para frente a ella

\- Emma… mi mamá no es tan dura como quiere hacer creer a todos… tiene miedo, por eso se comporta así – el autobús frena junto a ellos y abre sus puertas esperando a que el muchacho subiera- Por favor Emma… - suelta la mano de la rubia y sube- hasta luego! –la despide moviendo enérgicamente la mano a lo que la rubia responde con una leve sonrisa

Aquel niño era una caja de sorpresas, era increíblemente listo para su corta edad, aunque teniendo una madre como Regina había tenido que madurar antes que los demás. Emma se gira volviendo sobre sus pasos.

¿Por qué Henry le pedía eso a ella? Y ¿por qué estaba pensando en ayudarla? Aprieta los puños, aquella situación la frustraba, pero si quería ayudarla, necesitaba su corazón, se estaba dando cuenta de que sus sentimientos poco a poco estaban desapareciendo, pero ¿cómo lograría que Regina se lo devolviera?. Sonríe de lado, Henry le iba a servir para eso, sin que él lo supiera.

Cuando la sheriff iba a golpear la puerta, la alcaldesa se le adelanta y la abre.

\- ¿Henry ha subido al autobús? –alza una ceja

\- Por supuesto, he cumplido lo que me pidió –entra pasando delante de la morena- hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante de camino

\- ¿Cómo dice? –cierra la puerta y se gira mirándola- ¿qué clase de conversación Swan? Como le haya dicho lo de anoche juro que…

\- Wow calma calma! –sonríe- No acostumbro a hablar de esos temas con niños Reg… señora alcaldesa –se corrige- pero ¿sabe? Henry se preocupa por usted

\- Y yo por él, soy su madre –se cruza de brazos

\- No lo creo –niega y mira fijamente a Regina que ahora la miraba con ira- él quiere que usted tenga una amiga, alguien con quien hablar, no quiere que la gente la tema y

\- Basta! –la interrumpe alzando la voz- Henry es un niño de nueve años que no sabe lo que es mejor para él ni para mi

\- Quizá él lo sepa mejor que usted –se acerca- ¿tan malo es que tenga a alguien con quién hablar?

\- No necesito a nadie, señorita Swan –dice muy seria sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

\- Quiere que su hijo sea feliz ¿verdad?

\- Claro que lo quiero –bufa- no sé por qué estoy hablando esto con usted, yo no la hice venir para esto

\- ¿Por qué no habla conmigo? –alza una ceja-

\- ¿Está loca?! –abre mucho los ojos ante aquella idea absurda- la conozco desde hace dos días, además ya le he dicho –se acerca más casi rozando sus cuerpos- que no necesito a nadie

\- Claro que no, no lo necesita… -rueda los ojos- pero si su hijo piensa que tiene a alguien… su relación sería mejor y le haría feliz, ¿no cree?

\- Yo…-Regina se queda callada, tenía razón, le importaba que Henry fuera feliz, pero ¿Emma su confidente? Bueno… sólo tendría que fingirlo. La alcaldesa suspira resignada- Quizá si… si pueda fingirlo delante de él

\- Pero para eso necesito de vuelta mi corazón

Regina niega – No le devolveré su corazón, no sé para qué lo necesita cuando sólo tiene que fingir

\- Quiere mi corazón para tenerme controlada pero… y si… le prometo hacer todo lo que pida –alza una ceja- todo excepto matar a alguien o algo que tenga que ver con herir a alguien

\- Definitivamente se ha vuelto loca –se separa y pasa a su lado hasta que siente la mano de Emma que la retiene- suélteme Swan! –ordena

\- Devuélvame el corazón, yo le haré esa promesa… se está jugando la felicidad de su hijo alcaldesa –dice decidida a recuperar lo que es suyo aunque para eso tuviera que hacer una promesa como aquella

La morena se queda paralizada, era la segunda vez que Emma la dejaba sin respuesta. La felicidad de Henry era lo más importante para ella, pero ¿y si Emma no cumplía con su palabra? ¿Por qué le preocupaba? Podría matarla si eso pasaba. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

\- De acuerdo –hace fuerza soltándose de su agarre- le devolveré su corazón a cambio de su palabra, si no… volveré a arrebatárselo o… la mataré

\- Eso no será necesario –se apresura a decir la sheriff


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches! os subo otro trocito. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por vuestros comentarios, espero que sigáis disfrutando.**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia si.**

* * *

Si Emma pensaba que Regina se había dado por vencida, estaba muy equivocada. La alcaldesa no renunciaría tan pronto al corazón de la sheriff, si lo hacía no tendría el control sobre la rubia, no podría obligarla a satisfacerla de todas las formas que a la morena se le ocurriera… Aunque Emma le aseguró que la obedecería, no se fiaba. Le daría un corazón falso y sólo si se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes, utilizaría su poder sobre el verdadero corazón de Emma.

Con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer un falso corazón que rápidamente introdujo en el pecho de la rubia.

\- ¿Contenta señorita Swan?

Emma asiente dejando ver una leve sonrisa, sintió un calor reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo, pero sólo era un espejismo – Gracias, ha sido usted muy amable al devolverme mi corazón – dice de forma irónica

\- Puedo arrebatárselo cuando desee, no lo olvide –Dice seria cruzándose de brazos- Ahora acompáñeme

La alcaldesa se gira y comienza a andar hasta la cocina, Emma la sigue. En el camino se fija en la decoración de la casa, muy sencilla, jugando con negros y blancos, el suelo era de madera también en un tono blanquecino, sin duda lo que mas llamó su atención fue ver la ausencia de fotografías, ni siquiera de Henry, nada, pero, ¿por qué?

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Regina la invita a sentarse y ella lo hace en una de las sillas cerca de la isleta que atravesaba la cocina, la alcaldesa se sienta frente a ella.

\- Quiero proponerle o… mejor dicho, comunicarle algo –comienza a hablar Regina

\- ¿Por qué no tiene ninguna foto? –interrumpe Emma, debía averiguarlo

\- ¿Cómo? –dice contrariada- ¿por qué esa pregunta?

\- No he visto ninguna foto, ni de usted, ni de Henry ¿por qué?

\- No me gustan, simplemente –dice algo irritada por su insistencia

\- ¿Ni siquiera de su hijo? –dice frunciendo el ceño- eso es… raro

\- Señorita Swan… no a todo el mundo nos gustan las fotos, no necesito fotos para acordarme de mi hijo, lo veo todos los días

\- No es para que se acuerde –interrumpe de nuevo- es… para recordar momentos especiales, alegres… ya sabe…

\- Alegres –repite y se ríe irónica

\- ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿No tiene momentos alegres?

\- He olvidado el significado de la palabra alegre –dice casi en un susurro bajando la mirada, Emma se queda en silencio mirándola y cuando la morena se siente observada vuelve a su postura seria alzando la cabeza- Como le decía… quiero comunicarle algo

\- ¿El qué? –decide dejar el tema por el momento, había visto una mirada triste en Regina, demasiado triste

\- Seguirá hospedándose en el hostal… pero vendrá todas las noches aquí

\- ¿Todas las noches?

\- ¿Es sorda? –alza una ceja

\- No… es sólo que… ¿por qué?

\- Me cansan sus preguntas Swan –apoya los codos sobre el mármol de la isleta- he dicho que vendrá todas las noches aquí y punto, a primera hora de la mañana volverá al hostal, sin que nadie la vea

\- De acuerdo… -asiente, debía cumplir su promesa- Creo que… deberíamos empezar a tutearnos, ¿no cree? Después de todo… vamos a ser amigas

Regina alza una ceja, tenía razón deberían tutearse, las amigas no se tratan de usted. Sin duda le costaría, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería que Henry se lo creyera.

\- Si, supongo que tiene razón

\- Tienes –la corrige Emma

\- Lo que sea –rueda los ojos

Emma ríe al ver lo que hace lo que provoca una dura mirada por parte de la morena que se levanta y se acerca a ella.

\- ¿Se ríe de mi? –entrecierra los ojos

\- Te Regina…Te –vuelve a corregirla, la alcaldesa cierra un puño con algo de rabia

\- No te burles de mi –la coge de las solapas de la chaqueta roja de cuero de la que Emma parecía no separarse

\- Eso está mejor –no deja de sonreír- has tenido que enfadarte para tutearme…

\- Emma… no te burles de mi –la acerca haciendo que la rubia tenga que apoyarse con una mano sobre la isleta para no caer de la silla hacia delante

\- No lo haría nunca –le mantiene la mirada

Regina se queda inmóvil ante esas palabras.

* * *

\- Déjame verla! –intenta mirar sobre su hombro- Carol, déjame ver la foto!

\- Ni hablar! Seguro que me haces romperla –dice agitando la foto para que comenzara a verse

\- No… venga…quiero ver como salgo –dice la morena intentando ponerse frente a ella pero siendo en vano pues Carol giraba en sentido contrario

\- Oh dios… -se ríe

\- ¿Qué pasa? –se detiene

\- Sales… -hace una pequeña pausa sonriendo, sabe que la morena estará impaciente

\- ¿Cómo?! Carol déjame verla, no te burles de mi

Carol se gira sonriendo tapando la foto contra su pecho. Se acerca y con la mano libre rodea la cintura de Regina.

\- No lo haría nunca –se acerca dejando un beso en sus labios enseñándole luego la foto en la que ambas salían abrazadas

* * *

\- ¿Regina? –La morena aún la sujetaba de la chaqueta pero estaba como ausente- Regina! –alza un poco la voz sacando a la alcaldesa de sus recuerdos

\- Vete –se separa rápidamente y se gira dándole la espalda

\- ¿Estás bien? –se levanta y se acerca un poco

\- He dicho que te vayas! –repite firmemente levantando la voz

Emma no dice nada más, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de la casa con el ceño fruncido. El comportamiento de Regina la confundía. Sus cambios de humor eran totalmente inesperados, ¿había hecho algo? No sabía por qué la había echado de su casa cuando parecía incluso que se estaban divirtiendo, o… al menos la rubia lo hacía, le resultaba divertido sacar de sus casillas a Regina, hasta cierto punto claro.

\- Tenía que haberla matado la primera vez que la vi –dice furiosa Regina cuando siente como la puerta de su casa se cierra

La morena hace aparecer el verdadero corazón de Emma y lo mira fijamente palpitar en su mano. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su mandíbula estaba tensa denotando la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Una simple frase de la rubia la había traído a la mente recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, estaba decidida a aplastar su corazón, estaba harta de esa mujer, pero su hijo… su hijo quería que tuviera una amiga… pero Emma… Emma no podría ser nunca su amiga. Hace desaparecer el corazón y se apoya en la isleta intentando relajarse. Emma nunca sería su amiga, no podría serlo…nadie quería serlo, y tampoco ella necesitaba una amiga…

La cabeza de la morena aún vivía en el pasado, sus rencores, su dolor no la dejaba avanzar. El cuerpo de Regina vivía el presente, su corazón y su cabeza no hacían sino revivir el dolor de los días pasados.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas! Primero decir que tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones asi que subiré más seguido. Lo segundo que quiero deciros es que tengo un par de historias para ir subiendo cuando vaya terminando esta. Una será SwanQueen, la otra, aún no tengo decidido si será SwanQueen o Faberry.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando este fic y que sigáis comentando.**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, esta historia si.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de Storybrooke, un hombre repasaba su plan en una habitación de un descuidado motel de carretera.

La luz de la habitación era tenue, sólo una pequeña lámpara de mesa alumbraba el lugar. Un par de botellas vacías de un ron barato estaban tiradas en el suelo. Sobre la cama un gran plano de Storybrooke con un círculo rojo dibujado señalando el lugar donde vivía la alcaldesa resaltaba sobre el papel. En el baño un hombre se miraba al espejo mientras sus manos apretaban el mármol del lavabo con fuerza, sentía la rabia recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Regina.

Había repasado su plan mil veces, había pensado en cada detalle, en todo lo que le haría a la morena cuando la tuviera delante y se le habían ocurrido un millón de cosas para hacerla sufrir tanto como ella hizo con él.

Hace tres años Regina había asesinado a su esposa. Después de casarse en una noche de locura, se subieron al coche y decidieron pasar la luna de miel viajando, no tenían casi dinero pero el estar juntos era suficiente para ellos. Su viaje les llevó a Storybrooke, parecía un sitio tranquilo y acogedor donde una pareja de recién casados podría pasar un par de días y disfrutar.

La noche de su llegada, decidieron salir a cenar, cosa que hicieron en el restaurante de la Abuelita ya que era el único lugar que permanecía abierto a las diez de la noche, y como se alojaban en su pequeño hostal, era la mejor opción. Luego de una agradable cena, pasearon cogidos de la mano. Llegaron al puerto donde frente a ellos vieron a una mujer vestida entera de negro con un gran sombrero que cubría su cabeza. La mujer estaba apoyada en la barandilla de madera frente al agua y parecía inmóvil. La pareja decidió acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunta el hombre sin soltar la mano de su mujer

No obtienen respuesta, la mujer se gira y su mirada se para en sus manos entrelazadas. Seguidamente la mujer que vestía de negro levantó una mano y la introdujo en el pecho de su esposa, cuando la sacó sostenía su corazón. Él no pudo si no mirar la escena con miedo, no le salían las palabras.

\- Detenme –dijo de pronto la extraña mujer

El hombre no podía moverse, el miedo lo paralizaba. La mujer que sostenía el corazón de su esposa comenzó a apretarlo entre sus dedos haciendo que su pareja comenzara a doblarse por el dolor.

\- Por favor, para! –Consigue decir acercándose a su esposa- le haces daño

La extraña mujer sonríe y termina de reducir su corazón a un polvo que deja que se deslice por su mano hasta el suelo frente a ellos.

\- Vuestro amor no era tan fuerte al parecer

Y con una risa que hizo que su cuerpo se helara, la mujer desapareció dejándolo acunando el cuerpo de su mujer mientras lloraba de impotencia. No había podido hacer nada, no comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿cómo había logrado arrancarle el corazón a su esposa?

Milah, así se llamaba su ahora fallecida esposa, no había hecho mal a nadie, el único error que había cometido había sido enamorarse de un hombre sin futuro como él. Pero pensaban que su amor era capaz de superar cualquier impedimento, cualquiera salvo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Después de irse de Storybrooke, había recaudado toda la información de la que fue capaz acerca de quién podría ser la asesina de Milah. Hasta que una noche, en el bar del motel cerca de Storybrooke donde se hospedaba desde la muerte de su esposa, un hombre le había contado la historia de una supuesta bruja que habitaba el pueblo cercano. Sin duda debía ser aquella mujer, sabía que era la alcaldesa, se había hecho con el plano del lugar y sabía exactamente donde vivía. También había averiguado que tenía un hijo, y ese era el punto débil de la mujer.

No debía retrasarse más, la mañana siguiente daría comienzo su venganza y nada podría detenerle. Se coloca la chaqueta negra que Milah le había regalado y mirándose una vez más en el espejo viendo el rostro de un hombre destrozado, salió del baño y cogió una mochila con todo lo necesario que se encontraba en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

En Storybrooke, Emma había vuelto caminando hasta la Abuelita, cuando entró vio solamente a Ruby recogiendo los últimos platos que quedaban sobre una mesa.

\- Emma! –sonríe llevando los platos detrás de la barra- ¿Puedo servirte algo?

\- No Ruby…gracias –se sienta en uno de los taburetes

\- Quizá un poco de conversación –se quita el mandilón blanco que cubría su falda y sale de la barra sentándose en un taburete al lado de la rubia- No tienes buena cara

\- Vaya…gracias –sonríe de lado

\- Oh… no te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que

\- Tranquila –interrumpe- la verdad es que… no estoy muy bien ¿sabes?

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Regina?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dice alzando una ceja mirando a la morena de mechas rojas

\- Bueno… puede que sea muy observadora –sonríe- venga Emma, sales por la mañana, llevas a Henry hasta la parada del autobús que está en la acera de enfrente –señala la parada que se ve tras la ventana del local- Regina pregunta por ti…

\- Ya…vale vale, lo cojo… -suspira apoyándose sobre la barra con ambas manos- Es sólo que… parece tan triste, tan cansada de vivir pero a la vez es tan…tan

\- Odiosa –acaba la frase por ella

\- No era eso lo que iba a decir Ruby –la mira

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Debe haber una razón para que se comporte así –se pasa una mano por la nuca

\- La hay Emma –niega cuando la rubia alza una ceja- No me preguntes porque no puedo decirte nada –se levanta del taburete- deberás descubrirlo tu porque si ella se entera… no quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurrirá

\- Pero…Ruby

\- No Emma –apoya una mano en su hombro- sólo…intenta tener un poco de paciencia, es raro que yo diga esto sobre esa mujer pero… ten paciencia con ella, estoy segura de que tu puedes hacer que cambie –pasa a su lado y se mete en la cocina para terminar de recoger dando por finalizada su conversación


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Os dejo un mini capítulo, mañana subiré más. Gracias, como siempre, por vuestros comentarios que son MUY importantes.**

 **OUAT o sus personajes NO me pertenecen, esta historia SI.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Henry salía de casa después de despedirse de su madre, un coche negro le seguía lentamente, el hombre que lo conducía estaba impaciente. Cuando el chico giró la esquina el conductor vio su oportunidad, estaba lejos de la vista de Regina y de sus oídos. El hombre baja, se acerca a Henry y tapándole la boca por la espalda, consigue llevarlo a la parte trasera del coche.

\- Ni una palabra o acabo contigo –dice amenazante enseñándole una pistola metida entre la parte interna de la chaqueta

Henry obedeció, se limitó a observar los movimientos de aquel extraño que le había secuestrado.

En la casa de Henry, Regina daba vueltas en la cocina de un lado a otro, no paraba de pensar en el día anterior, en lo ocurrido con Emma. Quería ver a la rubia, necesitaba verla y por más que quiso resistirse de poco le sirvió porque casi sin darse cuenta estaba moviendo su muñeca haciendo que la sheriff apareciera frente a ella.

\- En serio… hay teléfonos Regina –dice resoplando

\- Ya te he dicho que…esto –se detiene observándola, Emma estaba sudando. Siguió el recorrido de una gota que se deslizaba por su cuello hasta perderse en su escote- ¿Estabas haciendo ejercicio?

\- Todas las mañanas lo hago –se da cuenta de donde sigue posada la mirada de la morena y una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su rostro- ¿Lo encuentras interesante?

Regina levanta la mirada hasta posarla en sus ojos. Emma se da cuenta de que sus pupilas de pronto se han vuelto más oscuras. Lo siguiente que vio la rubia fue como la alcaldesa se lanzaba a sus labios, las manos fueron directas a la goma que sostenía su pelo en una coleta, Regina tiró de ella dejando su melena suelta y enredó las manos en ella. Emma no pudo si no posar sus manos en la cintura de la morena, sintió como se estremeció y eso la excitó mucho. Decidida, Emma la acerca a una de las blancas paredes de la cocina haciendo que Regina choque su espalda contra ella.

\- Sin duda, prefiero este ejercicio –dice bajando los besos por la mandíbula hasta el cuello de Regina

\- Cállate Swan… cállate –suplica entre jadeos. Aprieta los dedos entre los mechones del pelo de Emma para que intensificara el contacto de sus labios en su cuello

Emma obedeció dejando un pequeño y húmedo mordisco lo que provocó un fuerte gemido de la morena. Cuando Emma iba a introducir las manos bajo la falda de Regina, el timbre sonó haciendo que la alcaldesa empujara a la rubia.

\- Tranquila –levanta las manos- no nos ve nadie

\- Calla! Y quédate aquí –ordena arreglándose la ropa, camina hasta la puerta

Emma no dice nada, se limita a suspirar frustrada, realmente se estaba perdiendo en Regina y no le hizo ninguna gracia que el timbre sonara.

\- Señorita Blanchard, ¿no debería estar dando clase? –dice en tono serio, tampoco le había hecho gracia ser interrumpida

\- Tengo una hora libre, y quería saber si Henry se encuentra bien –obvia el tono de Regina, ya estaba acostumbrada

\- ¿Cómo? Mi hijo se encuentra muy bien, está en el colegio

\- No –la interrumpe- Henry no ha ido hoy a la escuela

Emma se había acercado lo justo para escuchar la conversación entre las dos mujeres sin ser vista. Henry no había ido a clase, y por lo que sabía de él, no faltaría al colegio si no fuera por algo en relación a su madre.

\- Eso no puede ser… -la morena niega confundida- ¿dónde puede haber ido entonces?

\- Quizá… quizá deba avisar a la...nueva sheriff –sabía que a la alcaldesa no le gustaba Emma, o eso creía, por eso hace la sugerencia con cautela

\- Gracias por avisarme –cierra la puerta sin darle tiempo a la mujer de responder y camina dirección a la cocina, a donde Emma había regresado- Henry no ha ido a clase hoy –dice preocupada

\- No tiene por qué haber pasado nada malo –se acerca un poco a la morena

\- Henry no falta nunca a clase –la mira- le ha pasado algo…

\- Iré a la comisaría –acaricia con cautela su brazo- lo encontraremos –sonríe un poco- quédate aquí por si vuelve, te llamaré cuando averigüe algo –se separa y vuelve a atarse el pelo- ¿puedes… mandarme a la comisaría con tu magia?

Regina alza una ceja, casi consigue arrancarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no se hubiera molestado en disimular si no fuera porque no sabía dónde estaba su hijo. Hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano haciendo que Emma apareciera segundos después en la comisaría del pueblo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí os dejo otro trocito!**

 **OUAT NO ME PERTENECE, ESTA HISTORIA SI.**

* * *

Henry se encontraba en una habitación oscura, sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas, al lado de la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Al otro lado, el hombre que lo había secuestrado preparaba su siguiente movimiento mientras se terminaba una copa de ron. Con el teléfono en las manos y con dedos torpes por el alcohol marca el número de la alcaldesa. Se lleva el teléfono a la oreja esperando que conteste.

En la gran casa, Regina estaba en su sótano preparando un hechizo localizador para hallar a Henry mientras esperaba alguna señal de Emma. De repente escucha el teléfono, sube corriendo al salón y descuelga el aparato esperando que fuera la rubia con noticias sobre su hijo.

\- ¿Swan? –contesta con la respiración agitada

\- Buenas tardes señorita Mills, ¿está teniendo un buen día?

\- ¿Quién eres? –se sienta en el posa brazos de uno de los sillones

\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi? ¿de lo que le hiciste a Milah? –endurece el tono de sus palabras

\- Killian… -dice casi en un susurro- tu… ¿dónde está Henry?! –se levanta

Se escucha una risa al otro lado de la línea lo que la enfurece más.

\- Tranquila, él está bien, por ahora –hace una pequeña pausa- vamos a hacer una cosa, en una hora, nos vemos en el muelle, allí haremos un intercambio

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Regina apretaba el puño de su mano libre

\- ¿No es obvio? Quiero lo que tu le quitaste a Milah… quiero tu corazón

\- No voy a darte mi corazón, estás loco si piensas

\- La vida de tu hijo está en juego –la interrumpe- nos vemos en una hora señora alcaldesa –cuelga

Regina se tiene que sentar de nuevo, Killian estaba dispuesto a matar a Henry si no le entregaba su corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto no dejaría que aquel estúpido matara a su hijo. La morena marcó el número de la comisaría donde Emma estaba a punto de salir a patrullar el bosque.

\- Emma Swan –responde después de dos tonos

\- Emma… -intenta controlar su llanto

\- Oh, ya usas el teléfono –intenta bromear aunque la situación fuera tensa

\- Emma… él matará a Henry… lo matará si no le entrego mi corazón…-intenta controlar su llanto

\- ¿Qué? –la rubia se pone más seria- ¿qué estás diciendo Regina? ¿quién es él?

\- Killian…

\- ¿Killian? –Emma puede escuchar los sollozos de la morena- Espera… voy para allá

\- De acuerdo…

Por supuesto podría haber transportado a Emma con su magia hasta el salón de la casa, pero en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, su magia no era estable.

Al cabo de diez minutos Regina estaba abriéndole la puerta a una Emma casi sin aliento por la carrera que había hecho.

\- Cuéntame quién es Killian –dice entrando con la alcaldesa hasta el salón donde toman asiento en el gran sofá central

\- Killian es…-hace una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras- hace un tiempo asesiné a su mujer…

\- Asesinaste a su mujer –repite- y ahora, busca venganza –ve como Regina asiente y baja la mirada

\- No permitiré que le pase nada a mi hijo –aprieta sus puños- Emma, necesito pedirte algo

\- No –la interrumpe- se por donde vas pero no, seguro que encontramos la manera de salvaros a ambos

\- Emma…

\- Dale mi corazón, cuando lo tenga…po..podrás lanzar tu magia o…algo –intenta pensar un plan- coge mi corazón –se desabrocha la chaqueta

Regina la mira fijamente, estaba asombrada por como Emma estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por Henry y por ella, ¿por qué?

\- No puedo hacer eso –se muerde el labio mirando sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué no? Hazlo –le pide- después de todo yo no te caigo nada bien ¿no? –sonríe un poco

\- Swan… -mueve la mano haciendo aparecer el verdadero corazón de la rubia- este es tu corazón, nunca te lo devolví…

Emma la mira perpleja, ¿había estado viviendo con un corazón que no era el suyo?

\- ¿Por qué? –dice confundida

\- Porque no quería perder el control sobre ti –vuelve a morderse el labio, esta vez algo avergonzada

\- Aún así… lo seguirías teniendo –dice sorprendiendo a la morena

\- ¿ah si? –alza una ceja cuando Emma se ríe

\- ¿no te das cuenta? –se acerca más a Regina poniendo una mano sobre la que sujetaba su corazón- me preocupas, me inquietas, me gustas… y no sé por qué, porque me has intentado matar –la morena sonríe un poco- no quiero preocuparme por ti, de hecho quise odiarte… pero no puedo, no soy capaz de hacerlo…

\- Emma… -se acerca más a ella juntando sus frentes, hace desaparecer el falso corazón de su interior y con la mano de la rubia aún sobre la suya introduce el órgano verdadero- no voy a dejar que hagas una tontería por mi –susurra

\- Creo que haría más de una…-dice en el mismo tono sorprendiéndose ella misma

\- No –insiste- sólo…cuida de Henry

\- Pero

\- Cuida de Henry –repite interrumpiéndola- por favor…

Emma asiente lentamente, enreda una mano en el pelo azabache de Regina y la acerca besándola como no había hecho desde hace tiempo con nadie. No sabía como, pero esa mujer había conseguido dar un giro completo a su vida en unos días. Otra persona hubiese huido pero ella estaba allí, quería estar allí y debía estar allí. Y aunque le hubiera prometido cuidar de Henry, Emma encontraría el modo de salvarlos a ambos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! He estado algo ocupada por culpa de las clases, pero aquí os dejo el capítulo final de esta historia. Es algo precipitado pero estaba viendo que me quedaba sin ideas y que mi cabeza estaba más centrada en los otros dos fics que empecé.**

 **Los empezaré a subir el fin de semana que viene, serán SWANQUEEN , pero no habrá magia. Creo que os gustarán.**

 **OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia SI.**

* * *

\- Sal del coche mocoso! –Lo coge del brazo sacándolo a la fuerza del asiento trasero

\- Mi madre podrá contigo –Dice Henry soltándose de su agarre

\- No me hagas perder la paciencia –Killian saca una pistola de su pantalón- o te pegaré un tiro

Un coche derrapa frente a ellos, Regina sale rápidamente.

\- Henry! –intenta acercarse a su hijo pero Killian le apunta con el arma

\- No des un paso más Regina o te juro que lo mato

La morena se queda inmóvil mirando a su pequeño. Emma observaba todo escondida tras un camión, estaba dispuesta a intervenir en cualquier momento, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin poner en peligro a Regina o Henry.

\- De acuerdo… -levanta las manos para hacer ver que no hará nada- por favor, suéltale… ya estoy aquí… déjale ir… -suplica con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No hasta que tenga tu corazón entre mis manos

\- No lo hagas mamá! –interrumpe Henry quien recibe una bofetada por parte de Killian

\- Cállate! –Regina iba a acercarse pero una vez más se detiene cuando su hijo vuelve a ser encañonado por el hombre- tu corazón…ahora!

Regina mira hacia el cielo un momento, coge aire y se introduce la mano en el pecho sacando su corazón, se acerca lentamente sin perder de vista a su hijo. Pero Henry no iba a permitirlo. El pequeño, coge la mano con la que Killian sujetaba la pistola y la aparta de él.

\- Henry no! –dice Regina- Para!

\- Suéltame! –dice el hombre forcejeando

Emma corre hacia ellos, aprovechando el forcejeo que mantienen, se acerca por detrás, rodea el cuello de Killian y aprieta para ahogarlo y que suelte la pistola.

\- Henry! – el chico cae al suelo y corre con su madre

Killian intenta soltarse del agarre pero la rubia no deja de hacer fuerza evitando las manos del hombre. Cada vez le cuesta más respirar lo que hace que acabe de rodillas en el suelo, la pistola había caído a un lado. Emma lo suelta cuando este se desmaya, se incorpora y se acerca a Regina y el chico.

\- ¿Estáis bien? –pregunta con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo

\- Eres… una inconsciente –responde la morena seria

\- Un poco… -sonríe Emma lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la alcaldesa. Emma se acerca y coge la mano con la que Regina sujetaba su corazón y la lleva a su pecho para colocarlo en el lugar que le correspondía ante la atenta mirada de Henry.

Lo que ninguno de los tres vio, fue a Killian despertarse, alargar la mano con dificultad hasta coger la pistola y apretar el gatillo antes de volver a caer desmayado. Un estallido y todo quedó en silencio.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Emma había recibido un disparo que casi acaba con su vida. La bala iba dirigida a Regina, pero la rubia estaba delante. Regina no dudó en socorrerla con su magia, no sin antes hacer cenizas el cuerpo de Killian. Esa misma noche, Emma se había quedado en casa de la morena. Se regalaron besos, caricias…y miradas. No durmieron, simplemente se miraron fijamente a los ojos, eso era suficiente para aclarar todas las preguntas que ambas tenían, para abrir sus corazones y decir lo que realmente sentían. Regina había vuelto a amar, Emma, por el contrario, empezó a amar, descubrió lo que era el verdadero amor y…

\- Emma, la cena está lista –una cabeza se asoma tras la puerta

\- Voy –contesta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- _"y lo que era ser…"_

\- Emma… se va a enfriar y estamos esperándote –insiste con un tono suave

\- De acueeeerdo, un momento, ya acabo –la puerta se cierra y la mujer se acerca lentamente- _"feliz por primera vez en su vida. FIN"_ Listo! –sonríe girándose

\- ¿Has acabado? –se cruza de brazos alzando una ceja

\- Si –se levanta y se acerca a su mujer- creo que será un éxito –la coge de la cintura

\- No sé si me convence que cuentes nuestra historia Emma –pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

\- La gente creerá que es ficción cielo –roza su nariz sonriendo- vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre –besa sus labios

\- Eso espero… no quiero a gente por Storybrooke, ya lo sabes

\- Oh por supuesto… no quiero que venga alguna extraña chica de ciudad y te conquiste –le da una palmadita en el culo y sale del despacho dejando a una Regina fuera de sus casillas. A Emma le encantaba provocarla.

 _"A la memoria de Carol. Gracias por haberla protegido, gracias por hacerla más fuerte y gracias por amarla tanto como lo hago yo ahora. Siempre estarás en su corazón."_


End file.
